Tu mejor pesadilla
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo. Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN! - ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico -Tu mejor pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

Fic dedicado a todas las personitas que leen mis historias :D. Especialmente a Sakuita (:

* * *

Capítulo 1

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolían las muñecas. Trate de enfocar algún punto en la pared roja. ¿Roja? ¿Desde cuando cambie el color de mi habitación? Me senté de golpe en la cama y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas por la acción. La sabana de seda negra cayó hacia abajo producto de la fuerza de gravedad. ¿Seda negra?

¿Dónde quedo mi edredón verde? Encendí la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado. La luz me cegó. Achique mis ojos para acostumbrarme. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nada. Solo la cama, que era dorada estilo victoriano. Debo admitir que estaba muy bonita. Dos mesitas auxiliares a los lados y un pequeño asiento rojo.

Que raro. – pensé con sarcasmo. Lo único que había visto aquí era de color rojo. Unas cortinas se encontraban frente a la cama. Me levante y la hice a un lado. El aliento se me fue de los pulmones.

- ¡ES….INMENSO! – dije cuando mire lo que estaba detrás de la cortina.

Una lámpara de esas de cristal que cuelgan del grandísimo techo fue lo primero que vi.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto alguien.

Di un brinco por el susto.

Un chico pelirojo estaba sentado en una mesa redonda, ¿Adivinen que? La mesa no era roja, pero las sillas que estaban a los lados si lo eran. Tenía la pierna cruzada y su cara reposaba en su palma derecha. Su sonrisa me deslumbro. Podré estar asustada como la mierda, pero se reconocer cuando alguien es atractivo y él lo era…y mucho.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte sin moverme de mi lugar.

Se levanto de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia a mí. Retrocedí y el se congelo en su lugar.

- No tengas miedo Sakura.- abrí lo ojos como platos-. Lo último que haría sería hacerte daño.

Trague saliva.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era estar trabajando en el café. Hace una semana que salimos de vacaciones en la universidad y siempre que eso sucedía el señor Jiraiya me daba trabajo de mesera en su café. Luego, me despedí de Naruto y recuerdo salir del lugar y de ahí se me borraba la cinta.

- Simple.- metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Yo te traje a mi casa ¿Te gusta tu habitación? – pregunto sonriendo como minutos antes. Parecía feliz.

- ¿Me secuestraste? – pregunte asustada y dando pasos hacia atrás. Quería estar lo más alejada de él.

- Eso suena muy feo Sakura.- dijo haciendo las cortinas a un lado y entro. Ahora estaba más cerca de mí-. Digamos que…necesitaba compañía.

- Mis amigos se van a preocupar y empezaran a buscarme.-

- No lo creo.- sonrió burlón-. Si mal no recuerdo habías pedido un permiso en el trabajo, porque tal vez tomarías unas vacaciones a la playa ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Te puedo llevar.- dijo cambiando de tema.

Negué.

- No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo.- dije en un momento de valentía.

Se enojo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Caí sentada en la cama, ya no tenía mas a donde retroceder. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

- Ella no me va a dejar – decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? Válgame dios. ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

- ¿Quién eres? – quise saber.

Sonrió tétrico y dijo:

- Tu mejor pesadilla.-

Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Mire su rostro confundido y me soltó. Caí hacia atrás en la cama haciendo un ruido sordo.

- ¡NO!- grito. Y fue lo último que escuche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Has visto al chico nuevo? – pregunto Ino a mi lado._

_- ¿Huh? _

_- ¿El freak? – Sasuke dijo burlón a mi lado._

_Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. Mis libros cayeron al piso y la persona con la que choque también corrió con la misma suerte. _

_- Perdón.- dije agachándome por los libros-. No prestaba atención al camino.- sonreí. _

_- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- dijo Sasuke levantándome del piso-. En todo caso fue culpa del freak por no apartarse. _

_Me safé de su agarre y lo mire mal. A veces Sasuke podía ser demasiado pesado._

_- Fue mi culpa también Sasuke.- dije. Me hinqué de nuevo y el chico había juntado mis libros uno sobre otro en el piso. Pero él seguía sin levantarse._

_- Gracias.- dije-. ¿Cómo te llamas? – él miro detrás de mí. Sasuke se había ido. _

_Mejor así-pensé. _

_Se levanto y me ayudo a mí a hacerlo. _

_- Hey frente.- fulmine a Ino con la mirada-. Te veo en clases._

_Asentí y me gire a ver al "freak" como lo llamo Sasuke. _

_- Me llamo Gaara.- dijo bajito-. Mucho gusto Sakura. _

_Le sonreí._

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – _

_- Todos en la preparatoria conocen a Sakura Haruno, la novia de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Me sonroje._

_- Solo llevamos un par de semanas. ¿Tú eres nuevo verdad? – asintió-. Es raro._

_Se tensó._

_- Tu no.- dije sonriendo nerviosa-. Digo que es raro que hayas ingresado a mitad del semestre. _

_- Tuve problemas en mi otra escuela.- se encogió de hombros._

_La campana sonó._

_- Mucho gusto también.- el me miro. Sus ojos color aqua se miraban vacíos-. Te veo luego Gaara.- y sus ojos…tomaron un pequeño brillo. Estaba feliz._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Desperté y unos ojos color aqua fue lo primero que vi.

- Chiyo.- gritaron-. Ya despertó-. Agarro mis manos entre las suyas y las retire como si quemara. Su semblante decayó-. Perdóname Sakura.- sus ojos bajaron a mi cuello.

Lleve las manos a la zona afectada.

Me pare con rapidez de la cama e hice a un lado las larguísimas cortinas, divise el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Fui hacia él.

Mi cabello estaba revuelto y traía un camisón de seda color vino, me llegaba a medio muslo. Mi cuello antes blanco se encontraba adornado por unas marcas rojas.

- En serio Sakura.- dijo detrás de mí-. Perdóname.

Sus ojos aqua se miraban algo cristalizados. Como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí sus lágrimas y un pequeño beso en las marcas rojas.

- No me odies Sakura.- Deja vu-. _Te quiero. _Por favor, no me dejes – escuchaba sus sollozos.

Me separe de él y lo mire de frente.

-.-.-.-.-

_- No me odies.- dijo abrazándome por detrás-. Te quiero. Por favor no me dejes – rogó _

_Me solté de su agarre y lo miré._

_- No te odio.- el sonrió-. Me das miedo.- dije con mi labio inferior temblando-. No te me acerques más.- el negó desesperado._

_- Sakura por favor.- se hinco-. Te lo puedo explicar-. Agarre mi bolso del piso y me lo colgué al hombro._

_- Por favor.- las primeras lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia-. No me busques más…Gaara. _

-.-.-.-.-.

Mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta y caí al piso.

- Sakura.- me agarro por los hombros-. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- ¿Gaara? – pregunte asustada.

El sonrió feliz como hace dos años y susurro:

- Te extrañe – y me besó.

* * *

.

.

.

Aquí estoy yo otra vez con otra historia (:

GAASAKU WUJUUU *-*!,

Espero no decepcionar a nadie x3!

Ojala les guste el fic...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Mire por quinta vez mi cuaderno en la mesa. _

_- ¡ODIO LAS MATEMATICAS! - dije para dejar caer mi cabeza en la mesa._

_- Por más golpes que te des, no te van a entrar los números. _

_Sonreí con mi cabeza todavía sobre la mesa. Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba Gaara de pie sonriendo un poco. Me puse derecha y fingí estar enojada._

_- Perdón.- rodé los ojos-. Pero no todos somos unos malditos genios para los números. _

_El se sentó aun lado de mí riendo. Miro mi cuaderno. _

_- Ni siquiera has resuelto ninguno.- saco un libro de su mochila-. Ten, yo ya termine. _

_Lo mire mal._

_- No los voy a copear.- hice a un lado su cuaderno-. Explícame mejor.- sonreí y el desvío la mirada. _

_- Huh, ¿No tienes que ir a la práctica de porristas? – pregunto._

_Negué._

_- Le dije a Ino que se hiciera cargo.- acerque mi silla a la suya-. Ahora si, ¿Empezamos? _

_- Y ¿Sasuke? – lo mire confundida-. Digo, siempre te vas con él. _

_Bufé._

_- Si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas Gaara.- junte mis cosas y me paré-. Y Sasuke, el ya se fue.- me gire para irme pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sujeto mi muñeca. Me congele. Gaara nunca me había tocado. Sentí un hormigueo en mi muñeca donde el tenía su mano._

_- No te vayas.- dijo bajito. Lo mire por sobre mi hombro y se me achico el corazón. Se miraba tan frágil, el que tiene porte de chico malo, ahorita parecía un niño pequeño en busca de afecto. _

_- ¿Me ayudaras?- pregunte._

_El asintió. _

_Me senté aun lado de él y saque mis cosas._

_- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que entiendas.- dijo en broma._

_- Heey.- golpee su hombro con el mío-. El profesor no explica bien.- _

_- Si, aja.- río-. Empecemos..._

_Pasamos una hora ahí sentados riendo, y bueno yo me lamentaba cada tanto tiempo porque cuando ya pensaba que había entendido, otra "x" salía de la nada. _

_- ¡Gracias a dios termino! – eche mi cabeza hacia atrás en la silla-. Si tenía que ver otra "x" moriría te lo juro.- Gaara río-. ¿Por qué siempre traes un gorro? Llevamos dos semanas de ser amigos y aun no se que color es tu cabello.- estire mi mano para quitarle el gorro y él la sujeto en el aire. Hacía algo de presión._

_- ¡No-me-gusta!.- dijo con los dientes apretados sin mirarme. Soltó mi mano y tenía una linda marca roja. Me sobe y Gaara volteo a verme-. Yo…lo siento Sakura.- paso la punta de sus dedos por mi brazo-. Es complicado.- asentí y me paré._

_- Nos vemos luego Gaara.- escuche el ruido de la silla cuando el se levanto._

_- No te enojes.- pidió-. Eres tan desesperante.- dijo riendo-. Ven.- me llevo a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca-. Esto es tan vergonzoso.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza para retirar su gorro. _

_Gaara desvío la mirada. Me acerque a él y pase mis manos sobre su cabeza calva. _

_- ¿Por eso siempre traes eso?- pregunte_

_Rodó los ojos._

_- Sakura, soy el "Freak" de la escuela.- lo mire mal. No me gustaba que se refiriera a él de esa forma-. No quiero darles más motivos para que me llamen así._

_Pase mi dedo índice por su frente bajando por su nariz y me detuve en sus labios._

_- No eres un freak.- dije mirando sus labios. Gaara me hacía sentir cosas que no sabía como describir-. Eres…simplemente Gaara._

_Me miro a los ojos y me besó. Era un beso dulce. Nuestras cosas cayeron al piso haciendo un ruido sordo. Pase mis manos por su cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura. _

_Sus labios eran suaves, hacían que quisiera besarlo todo el día. Un ruido hizo que nos separáramos de golpe. _

_Nos miramos a la cara y ambos estábamos sonrojados. Reímos nerviosos. _

_- Huh, y-yo.- me aclare la garganta-. Creo que me iré-. Recogí mis cosas del piso y Gaara hizo lo mismo con la suyas-. Nos vemos mañana Gaara._

_Me gire y hizo la misma acción que antes. Agarro mi muñeca y me giro, paso su mano libre por mi nuca y me dio un beso casto en los labios. _

_- Hasta mañana…Sakura.- dijo sonriendo de lado. Mire sus ojos color aqua y por primera vez no se miraban vacíos._

_-.-.-.-.-._

Su lengua intentaba abrirse paso en mi boca pero yo me rehusaba. Lo empuje y se aparto de mí.

- ¡NO-ME-TOQUES! – dije con los dientes apretados. Parecía dolido-. Quiero irme Gaara.

Agarro mi cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?- pregunto.

Dudé. En un tiempo había sentido cosas intensas por Gaara, pero ese tiempo ya paso. Gaara era peligroso para mi corazón.

Negué.

- ¿Aun me tienes miedo? – asentí.

- Me secuestraste Gaara.- le dije apartándome de él. Me dejo ir-. ¡Por favor! – suplique-. Deja que me vaya, no le diré a nadie.

El se levanto con el semblante decaído.

- No puedo Sakura.- lo miré desde el piso-. Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso.-

_Pídeme lo que sea.- beso mi frente-. Haría cualquier cosa por ti._

Aparte ese recuerdo de mi mente y me levante.

- Quiero estar sola.- le dije caminando hacia la cama-. ¡Por favor!, y-o quiero estar sola.- me acurruque en la cama. Escuche un golpe en la pared. Gaara siempre ha sido algo "violento" por así decirlo.

- Le diré a Chiyo que te suba algo de comer.- fue lo último que escuche.

Miré al techo.

- Al fin se de que color es tu cabello.- sonreí nostálgica-. Esta vez no te dejare entrar…Gaara.

Suspire.

Hace dos años que no sabía nada de Gaara y verlo en estas circunstancias luego de lo que paso, no ayuda a que deje de temerle.

- ¿Srita. Sakura? – alce la vista. Una mujer de edad avanzada estaba a los pies de la cama sosteniendo una bandeja con comida.

Me senté.

- Solo Sakura.- le dije. Ella sonrió y se acerco a dejar la bandeja-. ¿Quién es usted? – La señora acaricio mi cabeza y se sentó aun lado de mí.

- Soy Chiyo, la nana del joven Gaara.- me tensé-. No tengas miedo mi niña, él no quiere hacerte daño.- miro al frente-. Solo quiere compañía.

Rodé los ojos.

- Que se compre una mascota.- agarre una papa frita-. Así le haría compañía, he oído que los perros son muy lindos y obedientes.

Soltó una risa.

- No ese tipo de compañía Sakura.- me miro-. Gaara no es malo, tú y yo sabemos eso.

Gire mi vista.

- Creí saberlo.- tome un poco de jugo para pasar el nudo en mi garganta-. Pero como dicen, "Nunca terminas de conocer realmente a una persona" y la verdad yo no se nada de Gaara.- mire a mí alrededor-. Hubo un tiempo en que creí que Gaara era bueno…pero luego de enterarme de lo que hizo- mi voz se quebró.

- No todo es lo que parece Sakura.- se puso de pie-. Te dejare desayunar. Si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

Asentí.

- Huh,- la Sra. Chiyo me miro-. ¿Sabe donde esta mi ropa? No puedo andar estar solamente vestida así.

Ella sonrío un poco.

-¿Vez esas dos puertas de allá?- señalo dos puertas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación-. Una es la del baño y otra el armario.- le sonreí en agradecimiento-. En verdad que eres bonita.

Me sonroje. Ella río.

- Y es cierto que te sonrojas por el más mínimo de los cumplidos.- la mire confundida-. Gaara suele ser muy comunicativo cuando se trata de hablar de lo hermosa que es Sakura Haruno.

Mi cara le hizo competencia al cabello rojizo de Gaara. Debo admitir que le queda el color. Aleje mis pensamientos del cabello rojo de Gaara y carraspee.

- Gracias Sra. Chiyo.- dije simplemente. Porque la verdad no sabía como contestar a eso.

Y nuevamente quede sola en ese inmenso cuarto. Termine mi desayuno y me levante.

- Creo que tomare una ducha.- dije en voz alta.

Camine hacia donde me indico Chiyo. ¿Izquierda o Derecha? Abrí la que tenía más cercas y ¡BINGO! era el baño.

Era de esos baños que solo ves en hoteles de lujo. Era como todo aquí "Inmenso" tenía una tina, pero más bien parecía alberca.

Entré y me desnude. Aliste la bañera y entré.

- Esto se siente tan bien.- recosté mi cabeza-. Puedo estirar mis pies.- moví mis dedos de los pies y reí.

- _¡Quiero una bañera grande! – Gaara río al verme girar en el poco espacio dentro de mi habitación-. Así me podré estirar todo lo que yo quiera.- me agarro la mano deteniéndome mis vueltas._

_- Algún día la tendrás-. Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla-. Te daré todo lo que tú quieras.- y me beso. Nunca me canso de besar a Gaara. _

Mire hacia el techo.

- Gaara…- sumergí mi cabeza y deje que ese bello recuerdo me inundara.

_- Esto es como un sueño.- le dije cuando nos separamos-. Tú eres como un sueño Gaara…- el negó._

_- Yo diría que soy algo así como una pesadilla.- río pero sin humor. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios._

_- Pues entonces eres mi mejor pesadilla.- deslice mis manos sobre su gorro para quitarlo-. Una muy buena pesadilla.- lo empuje hasta que sus rodillas pegaron en la cama-. La mejor.- le di otro empuje y cayo sentado en mi cama me puse a horcajadas sobre él y se tenso._

_- Sakura.- dijo mirándome. Sus manos estaban en puños sujetando mi sabana-. Vamos a ver una película.- dijo él intentando pararme. _

_Siempre hacía eso. Cuando los besos subían de nivel, Gaara detenía todo en seco. _

_-¿No te gusto? – pregunte. ¿Era eso? Dios, espero que no. Llevamos un mes de "novios" pero de pura –manita sudada-._

_- ¡¿Estas loca mujer?!- metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja-. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto._

_Me sonroje. Siempre sabía que decir para subirme el animo. _

_- Te quiero.- la palabra salió de mi boca sin que me diese cuenta. Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Se asusto? ¿El no me quiere?-. Huh, lo siento. Lo dije sin pensar.- dije cuando el se quedo en silencio total. Me levante de su regazo._

_- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto detrás de mi. _

_Asentí sin girarme. _

_Agarro mi codo e hizo que me girara para verlo de frente. _

_- ¿Te das cuenta que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás? - mordí mi labio-. No muerdas tu labio, me desconcentras.- reí-. ¿Eres consiente que después de esas palabras las cosas no pueden seguir igual? _

_Me tensé._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte asustada._

_- Tanto tu alma como tu cuerpo…tienen que ser míos.- mis bragas se mojaron un poco al ver la intensidad de la mirada de Gaara. Me abrazo por la cintura y pego sus labios a mi oído-. Hoy…serás mía Sakura._

Mi recuerdo se vio interrumpido por un fuerte jalon en mis hombros. Abrí los ojos asustada y mire unos ojos color aqua preocupados..._realmente preocupados._

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto apartándome el cabello del rostro.

Asentí.

- Sakura.- me abrazo contra su pecho-. Se que me odias, pero no es razón para que tu...- carraspeo-. No lo vuelvas a hacer.-suplico.

- ¿Tomar una ducha? – Me separe de él y busque su rostro-. Es lo que hacia, estaba tomando una ducha.

- Yo pensé…que tu…- reí.

- Aún te preocupas demasiado por todo.- dije. Gaara sonrió un poco-. Eres demasiado protector.

- Cuando se trata de ti nunca es demasiado.

Me sonroje.

"_Siempre sabe que decir para subirme el animo"_

Carraspee y agache la mirada. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que estaba en la ducha…desnuda.

- Huh, Gaara.-

- ¿Si? – paso la yema de sus dedos por mi brazo.

Todos los bellos de mi brazo se erizaron.

- Estoy en la ducha.- le dije como si eso fuera demasiado obvio.

- Lo se.- dijo simplemente sonriendo.

Lo mire mal.

- ¡Estoy desnuda! – le grite.

El río.

- No hay nada que no haya visto antes.- dijo sonriendo.

Era verdad.

- Pero en ese tiempo las cosas eran diferentes.- su sonrisa se fue-. ¿Podrías…?

Gaara asintió.

- Te estaré esperando, tengo algo que decirte. – y salió.

Suspire.

Seguí mi ducha y con los recuerdos.

_Gaara me beso. No era como los besos de siempre, en este se notaba el deseo que sentía por mi. Sonreí contra sus labios. Ahora fue el quien me empujaba hacia la cama. Nos recostamos y el quedo encima de mi. _

_- No sabes lo que espere por este momento.- bajo el tirante de mi blusa del pijama-. Quiero besar cada rincón de tu piel.- beso mi hombro. ¡HAZLO! Quise gritar._

_- Quiero ser el primer y el último hombre en tu vida.- me miro a los ojos._

_- Lo serás.- uní nuestros labios. Gaara pasó la yema de sus dedos por mi hombro y mis bellos se erizaron. _

_Mis manos se colaron debajo de su camisa negra. _

_- Quítatela.- me separe un poco de sus labios-. Quiero verte._

_El gruño. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se la saco por la cabeza. Gaara no tenía un cuerpo como el de Sasuke o Naruto. Pero a mis ojos el era perfecto…porque había amor de por medio. _

_Sentí sus manos en el comienzo de mi blusa, me alce un poco para que la terminara de sacar. Se inclino sobre mi cuerpo y beso mi frente, mis mejillas y luego un casto beso en los labios. _

_- Si voy demasiado rápido me dices.- asentí confundida._

_Sentí su mano en mi seno izquierdo, solo estaba ahí sobre mí._

_- Cabe perfecto en mi mano.- sonrió y yo mordí mi labio-. De verdad quería prolongar esto lo más posible, pero si estas haciendo esos gestos no me dejas elección. _

_Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué hice?_

_Le iba a preguntar pero la pregunta murió en la punta de mi lengua, cuando sentí la suya lamer mi pezón. Fue un simple roce, apenas y lo toco, pero eso basto para que me estremeciera._

_Me sentía en una burbuja de placer, la cuál fue reventada al escuchar el ruido del garaje. _

_- ¡Mierda! – Empuje a Gaara-. Mi mamá, llego temprano.- se puso su camisa y su inseparable gorro-. Te veo mañana en la escuela.- le di un beso en los labios._

_El sonrió cuando nos separamos. _

_- Por cierto.- dijo con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana-. También te quiero Sakura. _

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me indicaron que ya había tardado mucho.

- ¡Ya voy! – hable un poco alto para que me escuchara. Agarre una bata y la amarre firmemente a mi cintura.

Salí y Gaara me esperaba sentado en la mesa donde lo vi antes.

- Deja me cambio y hablamos.- asintió.

Abrí la puerta que estaba enseguida del baño y me quede sin habla.

- ¡HAY UNA TIENDA AQUÍ ADENTRO! – entre y en verdad parecía una tienda dentro del armario. Había desde ropa deportiva hasta vestidos de noche. Sandalias hasta botas de cuero negro.

- Siempre decías "Cuando tenga mi propia casa, tendré un cuarto para meter toda la ropa que comprare de mi salario de doctora".

Lo mire.

Eso se lo había dicho a Ino, antes de conocerlo a él.

- Eso nunca te lo dije a ti.- le dije.

Se paro y vino hacia mi.

- Lo se.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza y sonrió. Había visto ese gesto tantas veces, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para ajustar su gorro. Claro que ese gorro no esta ahora-. Admito que tenía una especie de obsesión por ti.

Me sonroje.

- Bueno.- paso su mano por su cabello rojo. ¿Es el nuevo tic?-. Tengo una especie de obsesión contigo Sakura.

Retorcí el nudo de la bata y huí de su mirada. Sus ojos son mi perdición.

Busque con la mirada algo fresco para ponerme. Estábamos en verano, el calor era insoportable. Agarre un vestido ligero color blanco y unas sandalias blancas también.

Mire alrededor tratando de adivinar donde estaría la ropa interior. Porque tenía que haber ¿No?

- Gaara.- le hable cuando revise el tercer cajón y solo encontré accesorios-. ¿Dónde esta la…?- callé, esperaba que entendiera con eso.

- ¿La que? – pregunto extrañado.

Gruñí.

- Ropa interior.- río y señalo unas pequeñas puertas a tres pasos de mí.

Agarre un conjunto en color rosa pálido. Cheque la talla y si era la que uso.

- ¿Debo sentirme alagada o perturbada de que sepas mi talla de sostén? – le dije tratando de sonar algo inquieta, pero fallé. Mi sonrisa no dejaba mentir.

Puso sus manos frente a mí.

- Tengo las medidas perfectas aquí.- movió sus dedos para darle énfasis.

Negué riendo y entre al cambiador del fondo.

Mientras me cambiaba me di cuenta que la platica que sostuve con Gaara era normal. Como cuando yo no estaba enterada de nada. Mire mi reflejo y las marcas en mi cuello ya no se notaban tanto. Gaara nunca me había lastimado, nunca físicamente. Solo rompió mi corazón cuando lo encontré en la cama con la zorra de Matsuri. Gruñí. Me termine de cambiar.

- Y bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?- dije mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda, ósea el armario.

Gaara me siguió.

- Hermosa.- escuche que dijo. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no sonrojarme, pero fue imposible. Lo bueno que esta vez Gaara no vio el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Me senté donde el estaba anteriormente y el tomo asiento frente a mi.

- Quiero hablar sobre tu estadía aquí.- empezó.

- ¿Sobre mi secuestro? – dije yo-. ¿Cuándo me podré ir?

Gaara se tenso.

- Pronto.- trago-. Regresando al tema.- carraspeo-. Quiero que las cosas sean fáciles para nosotros, puedes salir de tu habitación, recorrer la mansión siempre y cuando no salgas de ella.- recargue mi mejilla en mi mano-. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

Reí sin humor.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Gaara desvío la mirada.

- Quiero retomar nuestra amistad.- negué.

- No es la mejor forma para empezar una amistad Gaara.- agarre su mano entre las mías. El me miro sorprendido-. Tengo una condición.- el asintió entusiasmado.

- La que sea.- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo de ti, tu pasado.- retiro su mano-. Sobre tu madre.- cerro su mano en un puño-. Y sobre… la muerte de tu padre.

Gaara se levanto demasiado rápido que hasta la silla termino tirada.

- Pídeme lo que sea.- verlo así me dolía-. Todo menos eso, por favor Sakura.

Negué.

- Cuando estés listo para retomar nuestra "amistad"- hice comillas en el aire-. Aquí estaré.

Gaara golpeo la mesa con su puño.

- Lo siento.- hablo-. Tendré que romper mi promesa.- sonrió melancólico-. No podré cumplir con todo lo que quieras.

Me paré.

- En estos días lo único que se cumple, son años.- me acerque al tocador y busque un cepillo-. Rompiste otra de tus promesas.- me miro confundido-. Prometiste no hacerme daño.

Sus ojos bajaron rápidamente a mi cuello. No me refería a eso, si no a Matsuri.

- Lo siento, Sakura.- fue hacia la puerta y la abrió-. En verdad lo siento.- dijo antes de dejarme sola de nuevo.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. ¿Qué es lo que paso en la vida de Gaara? ¿Por qué nunca habla de su madre? Entonces, ¿será verdad lo que dicen? Garaa…

Negué.

- No, no puede ser verdad.- traté de convencerme a mi misma-. Gaara no sería capaz de matar a su propio padre.- al decirlo en voz alta cobró mas realismo. Entonces recordé la paliza que le dio a Sasuke porque me llamó "Zorra" un día que me encontró con Gaara en la biblioteca. Ya no éramos novios, pero Sasuke sospechaba que había terminado con él por Gaara. Cosa que era verdad, pero no le quise decir.

Gaara se puso como loco cuando escucho esa palabra de la boca de Sasuke. Se fue contra él y empezó a golpearlo sin parar. "Te voy a matar" repetía una y otra vez Gaara. Si no es porque llegó Naruto a separarlos, tal vez Gaara hubiera logrado su cometido.

El cepillo cayó al piso.

- Gaara no sería capaz.- repetía como en trance.

Recordé las dos semanas que paso Sasuke en el hospital a causa de los golpes dados. La versión oficial fue que lo habían asaltado. Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la verdad. La mirada perdida de Gaara al golpear a Sasuke en verdad me asusto.

Necesitaba saber la verdad y solo había una persona que me podría decir.

- Chiyo.- y salí en busca de ella.

* * *

.

.

.

cortito porque muero de sueño u.u! HAHAHA,

espero les guste ;D cualquier duda haganmela saber. En mi cabeza la historia se ve tan clara, pero si se hacen bolas con algo me dicen :D!

Nos leemos mañana :), espero poder actualizar tres por uno :P!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_-¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke?- pregunto Gaara detrás mió._

_Estábamos en un parque cerca de mi casa. Hace una semana que fue nuestro beso en la biblioteca y hace tres días termine con Sasuke. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido con Gaara pero no me arrepentía. Estar con Gaara me hacia feliz._

_- Si.- me recargue en su pecho-. No se lo tomo muy bien.- recordé las palabrotas que soltó Sasuke. Mayormente hacia mi progenitora, Sasuke estaba seguro que le fui infiel con Gaara. Algo había de razón, pero no quise darle la razón._

_Gaara beso mi mejilla y me acurruque más en sus brazos._

_- Me gusta esto.- dijo-. El tenerte en mis brazos se siente bien.- reimos-. Ahora todos sabrán que tu estas conmigo._

_Me tense._

_- Huh, Gaara.- hable-. No creo que se muy conveniente por el momento.- su agarre se aflojo y lo sentí respirar más rápidamente._

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto-. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – su tono de voz era dolido. Oh mi pobre Gaara, tan inseguro._

_Me gire, quede de rodillas entre sus piernas._

_- Escúchame bien Gaara.- agarre su rostro entre mis manos-. Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso ¿Ok?- asintió-. No me avergüenzo de ti.- besó-. No quiero dar más motivos en la escuela para que me llamen zorra.- Gaara se tenso._

_- ¿Lo hacen? – pregunto con los dientes apretados._

_Me encogí de hombros._

_- No directamente, pero escucho cosas- besó-. Por eso, creo que debemos esperar un poco para hacer público lo nuestro.- hice un puchero-. ¿Si? _

_Gaara rodó los ojos y asintió, aunque no de muy buena manera._

_Le di otro pequeño beso y Gaara me abrazo por la cintura. Me acerco a él. Al estar yo de rodillas y el sentado en el pasto, eso hacía que fuera Gaara el que ahora estuviera con su cabeza hacia arriba. Sus besos siempre eran dulces, calmados. Hacían que sintiera las tan famosas "Mariposas en el estomago"_

_- Vaya, Vaya.- escuche. Me separe de Gaara y me gire. Sasuke se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros._

_Ambos nos paramos y agarre la mano de Gaara entre las mías._

_- Vámonos.- le dije. Gaara miro mal a Sasuke y se dejo llevar por mí._

_- Así que era verdad.- Gaara se detuvo-. Que andabas con el freak. _

_- Se llama Gaara.- dije con los dientes apretados sin girar a verlo._

_Sasuke río burlón._

_- ¿Qué Sakura? – río aún más -. ¿Tan bien te folla? – Abrí los ojos como platos-. Digo, para que me hayas dejado a mí.- me gire-. Por este.- dijo con desprecio-. Un don nadie, freak y horrible…La única explicación que encuentro, es que te ha de follar de maravilla.- Gaara apretó mi mano._

_- ¡Cállate Uchiha! – Hablo Gaara-. No le hables así a Sakura_

_Sasuke me miro._

_- A las zorras así es como se les habla.- y sonrió de lado. Mi respiración quedo atorada en mi garganta. _

_¿Este es el mismo Sasuke que me gustaba? Dios, que asco de persona. Lo bueno que conocí a Gaara. Iba a jalar su mano para irnos, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba._

_- ¡NO LA LLAMES ASI!.- gritaba Gaara encima de Sasuke golpeándolo._

_- ¡ES LO QUE ES UNA ZORRA! – Golpe en la mandíbula._

_- ¡GAARA! – le grite. El dejo de golpear a Sasuke y me miro por sobre su hombro. Su mirada parecía perdida-. Gaara- susurre._

_Sasuke aprovecho ese momento de descuido de Gaara y se lo quito de encima. Se paró y alzo los puños en posición de pelea. Gaara sonrió, pero no era como las sonrisas dulces que me dirigía a mí. Había malicia ahí y su mirada, volvió a ser la mirada perdida y vacía de antes._

_Sasuke golpeaba una vez, y Gaara tres. La verdad Gaara le estaba dando una paliza a Sasuke, pero no por eso dejaré que siga._

_- ¡Te voy a matar! – decía Gaara con cada golpe propinado al rostro de Sasuke. _

_- Ella no te quiere.- Sasuke escupió sangre-. Esta contigo por la emoción del momento – sonrío de lado. _

_Gaara le dio una patada en las costillas y Sasuke se doblo. _

_- Ella no me va a dejar.- su tono de voz era afilado-. ¡Te voy a matar!... _

_Corrí hacia él y agarre su puño en el aire. El se sacudió haciendo que yo cállese hacia atrás. Mi espalda impacto contra el árbol donde momentos antes estábamos._

_El quejido que salió de mis labios hizo que la cabeza de Gaara girara en mi dirección. Su mirada cambio al color aqua brilloso al que yo ya me estaba acostumbrando y me miro con preocupación. _

_- Sakura.- me abrazo-. Perdón…yo…- beso mi cabeza-. El dijo eso de ti y me descontrole…- besaba mi cien, mejillas y frente-. Perdóname ¿Si?- su mirada suplicante hablando mi corazón._

_Suspire y asentí._

_Beso mis labios con desespero._

_- Gracias.- rió-. _Prometo nunca hacerte daño…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se cuantas veces me perdí en esa mansión. ¿Desde cuando Gaara es taaaaaaan rico? Digo, cuando estuvimos juntos no era muy solvente económicamente que digamos.

Giré a la derecha y otro pasillo me recibió. Suspire. Esto parecía laberinto. ¿Si sigo solo el camino de la izquierda saldré de aquí? Bufé. Estaba divagando.

- ¿Sakura? – salté del susto. Lleve una mano a mi corazón que latía violentamente.

- Sra. Chiyo.- me calme-. Me dio un susto de muerte.- rió.

Se acerco a mí y sujeto mi mano.

- Esta casa es muy grande.- estuve de acuerdo-. Te mostraré el camino a la cocina, luego le diremos al Joven Gaara que te enseñe el resto.

Chiyo me miro a la cara como buscando algún indicio ¿Pero de que? Le sonreí.

- Dudo que eso pase.- dije recordando la salida de Gaara hace unos momentos-. Gaara…es algo.- lleve mi dedo índice a mis labios, pensando-. Gaara.- reí-. Simplemente se esta comportando como…Gaara.- lo se, es raro.

La Sra. Chiyo dio un apretón a mi mano y sonrió.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- la mire extrañada-. Y dime ¿Qué estabas buscando?

Oh si. Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena y hable:

- A usted Sra. Chiyo.- ella levanto una ceja-. Vera…quiero preguntarle algo.- achico los ojos y le sonreí aun más-. Es sobre…

- ¿El pasado de Gaara? – Abrí los ojos como platos-. Lo siento mi niña.- acaricio mi mano-. No te puedo decir nada de eso.

Bufé.

- Pues entonces estoy condenada a estar encerrada en ese cuarto hasta que al "Joven".- dije rodando los ojos-. Se le de la gana de dejarme ir.

Chiyo suspiro.

- Soy cosas muy personales.- asentí-. No me concierne a mi decirlas.

Estaba de acuerdo. Pero Gaara nunca me dirá nada.

- Solo respóndame una pregunta.- ella asintió-. Bueno dos – frunció el ceño-. ¡Por favor! – solté su manos y las junte en modo de rezo.

Ella suspiro derrotada.

- Esta bien.- me miro esperando las preguntas.

¡Mierda! No sabía que iba a aceptar. Bien, que preguntar… ¿Es cierto que mató a su padre? No, no creo que me conteste eso…Pregunta numero dos ¿Su mamá era prostituta o solo son rumores? Gruñí internamente. De repente una luz se prendió detrás de mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es que tiene esta casa? – La Sra. Chiyo me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta? – Dijo incrédula-.¿Te doy pase libre y preguntas por algo tan superficial?- se cruzo de brazos.

- ¡No! – Negué rápidamente-. Pero dudo que las otras preguntas que tenía en mente las llegase a contestar. ¿Gaara mato a su padre? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. No iba a contestar eso.- asegure al ver su rostro de sorpresa-. ¿Karura, en verdad era prostituta? – Chiyo palideció.

- Gaara heredo todo esto y varias empresas al morir su…padre.- trago grueso. ¿Su padre era rico? Bastante al parecer – pensé al ver a mí alrededor-. Siguiente pregunta-. Dijo ella.

Suspire. Mi siguiente pregunta se iba a escuchar demasiado…tonta y superficial.

- ¿Por qué….-desvíe la mirada-….Gaara antes andaba calvo? – no hice contacto visual con Chiyo hasta que escuche una pequeña risa de parte de ella.

- Es atractivo ¿No? – sonrío picara. Me ruborice.

- Siempre lo ha sido.- confesé-. Aunque lo parezca, no soy una persona superficial Sra. Chiyo.- me defendí.

Ella sonrío casi maternalmente.

- Me da gusto ver que no es así… Mi niño Gaara necesita a alguien que lo quiera tal cual es, con todos sus defectos.- asentí-. Y virtudes – me miro directo a los ojos-. Y esa persona eres tú, Sakura.- me ruborice hasta las orejas.

Admito que lo quería, aunque estaba calvo y casi no hablaba. Pero no se, había algo en él que me hacía querer estar más tiempo junto a él, todo el tiempo que se pudiera.

- A su madre no le gustaba.- hablo Chiyo-. Por eso siempre andaba calvo.- fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no le gustaba? – pregunte extrañada-. Se ve muy bien con el cabello así.- dije recordando su rostro, su frente con esos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su tatuaje…Momento ¿Tatuaje? Gaara no tenía tatuaje, eso es nuevo…y sexi.

- Karura lo sabía, por eso mismo no le gustaba.- miro a los lados como chocando el perímetro-. Gaara se parece a su difunto padre.- hablo bajito, como si fuera el mayor de los pecados-. Desgraciadamente. – y se fue.

Bueno, eso en vez de aclararme me deja con más dudas. ¿Tanto amor tenía Karura por el padre de Gaara que obligaba a su propio hijo a ocultar su cabello, porque le recordaba a su papá? Raro. O también, si Gaara, suponiendo que sea verdad…mato a su papá, como este le dejo todo.

- Todo es tan confuso.- dije pegando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la pared.

- Por más golpes que te des no vas a entender.- escuche el mismo tono burlón que empleaba Gaara cuando me enseñaba matemáticas.

Reí, cosa que el noto por que el también sonrió.

- Chiyo solo te hizo las cosas mas raras ¿Cierto? – asentí haciendo un puchero.

El rió.

- Te diré.- lo mire con los ojos abiertos-. Todo.

Se acerco a mí y paso un dedo por mis labios.

- Con una condición.- dijo con voz ronca.

Asentí embobada por la caricia proporcionada.

- Un beso.- me miro a los ojos y su color aqua brilloso estaba ahí-. Tal vez luego de lo que te diga me aborrezcas…necesito probar tus labios.- trague-. De nuevo.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

- En verdad, Sakura.- su ronca voz me descontrolaba-. No hagas eso.- libero mi labio con sus dedos.- ¿Y bien? – pregunto impaciente.

Lo mire y asentí sonrojada.

Gaara sonrió de lado y se acerco poco a poco a mis labios. En el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, miles de sensaciones antes olvidadas regresaron a mí. Las "mariposas en el estomago" estaban ahí de nuevo.

Acaricie su cabello, cosa que antes no podía hacer. El gruño y mordió mi labio. Gemí. Gaara bajo sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura a mi trasero. Lo acaricio.

- Gaara.- suspire.

Él me alzo y pego mi espalda a la pared que se encontraba detrás de mí para que me sirviera de apoyo. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y mi vestido se deslizo hacia arriba. Mis piernas quedaron al descubierto, Gaara sonrió en el beso y acaricio mi pierna izquierda.

Gemí.

Esto era el maldito cielo. Me separe en busca de aire y los ojos de Gaara ardían por el deseo contenido.

- Dijiste un beso.- dije con la respiración errática.

El rió y me robo otro pequeño beso. Aún entre sus brazos. Puso su frente en contacnto con la mía y me miro a los ojos.

- Yo…- trago-. Mate a mi padre.

Y Gaara me besó de nuevo…acallando el grito de sorpresa y horror que quería salir de mí.

* * *

.

.

Esto lo acabo de escribir después de terminar el capítulo de tres por uno... y son las 2 de la mañana aquí u.u!

No es para meter presión ni nada 8- ), HAHAHA. Pero apiadesen de mí y dejen un review :$, no les cuesta nada :D! Es con lo que me motivan a seguir ._.

Mi inspiración llega en las noches u.u, Desgrasiada, como ella se va y duerme días y días. Vuelve en los peores momentos JHAJHA!, en fin (:

Noos leemos luego ;*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_- Gaara.- le hable. Se encontraba de espaldas-. Necesito hablar contigo._

_El suspiro. _

_- ¿De que quieres hablar? – me acerque a él para mirarlo a los ojos. _

_- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? – sus pupilas se dilataron-. Acerca de…tus papás. _

_Su cara se contrajo y apretó los puños. _

_- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – desvío la mirada. _

_Mordí mi labio._

_- Entonces… ¿Es verdad? – me miro de reojo y dudo. ¡Mierda! ¿Era verdad? _

_- ¿Quién te dijo Sakura? – pregunto de nuevo. _

_Suspire._

_- Sasuke llegó a mi casa hoy y me dijo…- agarre su mano-…obvio no le creí, pero la duda quedo ahí ¿Sabes? Así que me puse a investigar y encontré cosas verdaderamente raras, por así decirlo._

_Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me miro a los ojos. _

_- Prométeme…- trago-…que una vez que te lo diga, no te vas a alejar de mi._

_Dude y Gaara lo noto. _

_Asentí no muy convencida. _

_- ¡Promételo! – dijo algo enojado. Solté su mano y di unos pasos hacia atrás._

_- Es verdad ¿Cierto? – Gaara se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí. Deje de hacerlo cuando llegué hasta el árbol. _

_- Sasuke esta resentido por que lo golpeé.- hablo. Era cierto, pero Google no miente-. El nos quiere separar amor.- agarro mi rostro entre sus manos. Temblaba. Él, yo no-. Date cuenta que todo es una mentira.- sus ojos aqua brillosos dejaron de estarlo. ¡Mierda! Solo los he visto así dos veces y nada bueno salio de eso._

_Intente separarme y el frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Me quieres dejar? – pregunto con los dientes apretados-. Tu-no-me-dejaras._

_Y me besó…a la fuerza. Mi bolso cayó al césped. Mordía mis labios para que abriese mi boca. Me resistí y el gruño. _

_- Ella no me dejara.- dijo antes de besar mi cuello._

_Mentiría si dijera que no me provocaba placer, pero también miedo. Gaara estaba fuera de sí. Acariciaba mi cintura y mis pechos por sobre la ropa._

_- De…ten…-gemí-…te. _

_Gaara sonrió de lado al escucharme. _

_- ¿Por qué? Si por lo que veo te gusta.- este no era mi Gaara. Tenía la mirada perdida. _

_Lo empuje por los hombros y nada. _

_- Gaara.- suplique-. Detente…por favor._

_Al parecer reacciono porque me miro a los ojos y sus manos se detuvieron su labor en mis pechos. Por un lado lo lamente, se sentía bien. Pero también agradecí que se detuviera, no quería que mi primera vez fuese así._

_- Sakura.- se separo de golpe. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza acomodando su gorro. Estaba nervioso-. Perdon, yo…- acomode mi blusa_

_-…No sabes lo que te paso.- termine por él-. Siempre dices eso.- le sonreí sin humor-. Sabes, me estoy cansando de esto.- sus ojos se ampliaron-. Vienes me lastimas y luego tengo que hacer como que nada paso…porque ¡TU!... – me dolía decirle esto pero era verdad-… No sabes lo que te paso. _

_Le di la espalda._

_- No me odies.- dijo abrazándome por detrás-. Te quiero. Por favor no me dejes – rogó _

_Me solté de su agarre y lo miré._

_- No te odio.- el sonrió-. Me das miedo.- dije con mi labio inferior temblando-. No te me acerques más.- el negó desesperado._

_- Sakura por favor.- se hinco-. Te lo puedo explicar-. Agarre mi bolso del piso y me lo colgué al hombro._

_- Por favor.- las primeras lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia-. No me busques más…Gaara. _

_-.-.-.-.-._

_Al estar tumbada en mi cama esa noche, me di cuenta que tal vez exagere un poco. Tal vez hay una explicación razonable para todo y yo de tonta no deje que se explicara._

_Suspire. _

_Gire sobre mi cama y mire la hora en el reloj que se encontraba aun lado. Aun era temprano. _

_Me levante decidida. Iría a hablar con Gaara, lo quiero mucho y dejare mi orgullo de lado esta vez._

_Sonreí. _

_Cambie mi pijama y corrí a la salida. Garabatee una nota para mi mamá y la pegue en el refrigerador. _

"_Estoy con Ino…vengo rápido" _

_Le mando un mensaje a Ino por el camino, solo por si acaso. La cerda me debe muchas, me tendrá que cubrir la espalda esta vez. Mi madre no sabía nada de Gaara._

_Pare un taxi y le dije la dirección de la casa de Gaara. Nunca he estado ahí, pero la dirección me la dio en casos de emergencias. ¡No tiene celular! _

_Iba con una sonrisa esperanzada en mi rostro. Llegue a un vecindario de clase media baja. Pague y le di las gracias al conductor. Busque con la mirada el número de la casa y cuando la encontré me quede en shock. Matsuri estaba saliendo algo alterada y ruborizada, la ropa mal acomodada y arreglaba su cabello con las manos. _

_Y yo, yo seguía de piedra en la banqueta. Hice bolita el papel en mi mano y lo arroje al piso. _

_- ¡Sakura! – me saludo la perra. Sabía que no debí aceptarla en el grupo de porristas-. ¿Vienes a ver a Gaara? – pregunto haciéndose la sorprendida. Gaara y yo no habíamos confirmado lo nuestro, claro que rumores había circulando por la escuela. Pero nada en concreto. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y asentí._

_- Huh, si.- abrocho el último botón de su blusa-. Vine por unos apuntes que quedo de prestarme. _

_Matsuri asintió. _

_- Esta dormido.- sonrojo-. Pero si quieres podemos entrar por lo que buscas.- me mostró unas llaves en su mano-. Me dio sus llaves.- dijo sonriendo. Me congelé. _

_- N-no.- trague el nudo en mi garganta-. Dig-go no es necesario.- sonreí-. Se los pediré mañana._

_- No seas boba.- me agarro del brazo-. Ya que viniste hasta acá, lo mínimo es que te lleves esos apuntes.- introdujo las llaves en el cerrojo y mis ojos se ampliaron al ver que este cedió. Respire hondo. ¿En verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿Una simple pelea, y me pone el cuerno con Matsuri?_

"_No fue una simple pelea" me dijo mi mente. Mierda, lo se. Se que le dije que no lo quería volver a ver, pero era el shock del momento. Quise llorar cuando vi que Matsuri se perdía por un pasillo largo. _

_Recorrí el lugar con la vista y se notaba algo descuidada la casa. Suspire. Me hubiese gustado venir en otras circunstancias. Matsuri regreso y sonrió apenada. _

_- Gaara dice que agarres lo que buscas.- me extendió su mochila y la agarre por inercia. _

_¿Y ahora que? Agarre el primer libro que vi. Biología. _

_- ¿Puedo hablar con Gaara? – pregunte dudosa. _

_Ella asintió._

_Entramos donde minutos antes ella había estado. Gaara se encontraba boca arriba en una pequeña cama y el torso desnudo._

_Matsuri corrió a su lado y lo tapo un poco más con la ligera sabana. _

_- Lo siento.- hablo-. Nos agarraste en un mal momento. _

_Sentí como apuñalaban mi corazón cuando mire que entrelazaba los dedos con Gaara. _

_- Gaara.- me acerque un poco-. Huh, Gaara…_

_El se removió y apretó más la mano de Matsuri. _

_- No me dejes.- escuche que dijo. Sonreí. Me había escuchado en sueños. Guarde silencio un par de minutos viéndolo dormir y el hablo:- Mat-tsuri. _

_La mencionada sonrió radiante y mis ojos se cristalizaron. _

_- Aquí estoy Gaara.- acaricio su mano. _

_- Ve-ete.- dijo nuevamente. ¿Me lo decía a mí? _

_- Ga-aa-ra.- dije con un nudo en la garganta. _

_- Sak-kura.- temblé._

_- Será mejor que te vayas.- dijo Matsuri sentada junto a él-. Al parecer no lo dejas descansar y ahorita lo necesita.- sonrojo-. Esta muy cansado. _

_Mi labio inferior tembló._

_- huh, Si.- mi voz salio rasposa-. No te preocupes.- sonreí. Me gire sobre mis talones y cuando estuve en la puerta del cuarto, gire mi rostro para ver de nuevo a Gaara, Oh no, grave error. Vi el momento exacto en que la perra de Matsuri lo besaba… en esos labios que tantas veces me besaron a mí. _

_Salí corriendo de esa casa. Las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos me nublaban la vista. Respire hondo tres veces._

_- Es hora de olvidar a Gaara.- dije con toda la decisión del mundo. Estaba más que decidida a hacerlo…Entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto? _

_-.-.-.-._

Gaara separo sus labios de los míos al ver que no contestaba al beso.

Suspiro y me ayudo a colocar mis pies sobre el piso de nuevo.

- Ven.- extendió su mano y la agarre. No confiaba en mis piernas luego de las caricias de Gaara y _lo otro…-. _Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Asentí y me deje llevar. Mire nuestras manos unidas y no pude evitar el calor que se propago por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente _ahí. _No en mi zona sur, no soy tan pervertida…a veces. Si no, en mi corazón. Me aterraba como con las más simples muestras de cariño, mi corazón y mi mente volvían a aquellas épocas.

Llegamos a una puerta blanca y la abrió.

- Es mi cuarto.- dijo soltando mi mano para que entrara primero-. Esta junto al tuyo.

De hecho se parecía mucho al mío. ¿Mío?

Reí.

Se parece mucho al cuarto que yo usaba en estos momentos. Corregí mentalmente.

Me senté en lo más cercano. Un sofá de color beige. ¡Bravo! No era rojo. Gaara se sentó a mi lado y agarro mi mano algo dudoso.

Le sonreí y su agarre se intensifico.

- ¿Por donde empiezo? – dijo en voz alta. Aunque creo que hablaba consigo mismo.

- Esta bien.- me acerque más-. Empieza desde el principio.- Gaara me miro y pude ver su tatuaje de cerca. ¡Carajo! Se miraba realmente sexy con el cabello rojo cayendo sobre ese tatuaje. Lo acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos y la respiración de Gaara se acelero.

- No sigas.- hablo con voz ronca-. Si quieres que termine esta plática.- me miro-. No sigas.

Sus ojos aqua me miraban con deseo. Me hizo sentir la mujer más bonita del planeta con esa mirada. ¡A la mierda con la verdad!

- Eso lo podemos dejar para después.- me lance a sus labios y Gaara abrió los ojos como platos. No correspondía. Me separé de él con la mirada gacha. Me había rechazado-. Esta bien.- trate de decir con voz normal-. Sigamos con la plática.

Gaara sonrió de lado y se acerco a mi oído.

- No quiero platicar…-mordió el lóbulo-. Se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer.- acaricio mi pierna desnuda-. Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.- su respiración hacia que mi pulso se acelerara.

- Gaara.- dije como hipnotizada. Era verdad...lo otro podía esperar.

Metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y sonrió antes de besarme lentamente. Acaricie su cabello y el mordió mi labio. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Seguía acariciando mi pierna desnuda, subió un poco más y me tensé.

- Relájate.- dijo sobre mis labios-. Solo disfruta…- Gaara era mi perdición

Y le hice caso. Me deje llevar. Baje mis manos por su pecho y estaba más tonificado de lo que recuerdo. Desprendí cada botón lentamente y Gaara se encargo de recordarme lo que se siente cuando alguien te da este tipo de placer. Baje su camisa hasta sus codos y el a regañadientes tubo que dejar mi pierna para quitarse la camisa.

Reí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Su camisa voló lejos de nosotros. Gaara me agarro por los hombros, recostándome lentamente sobre el sofá. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y me besó. ¡Dios! Esto si era un beso. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y sus manos no dejaban de tocarme por todos lados. Parecía un maldito pulpo. Bajo los besos por mi cuello, mi clavícula y luego me dio un pequeño mordisco en uno de mis pezones por sobre la ropa. Me arquee un poco, eso se sintió bien.

- Esto estorba.- dijo agarrando con dos dedos mi vestido blanco.

Lo bajo hasta mi cintura, dejando mis pechos expuestos. Lo bueno que aun traía sostén. El vestido llego a mis caderas y me alce un poco para que lo sacara por completo.

- Tal como recuerdo.- dijo viéndome en ropa interior. Poso sus manos en mis pechos y rió-. No, aun mejor.- dio un pequeño apretón y gemí un poco.

Desprendió el broche del sostén. Era de esos que se abrochaban por delante. ¿Instinto? No lo se, pero me alegra habérmelo puesto. Mis pechos quedaron al aire y el se relamió los labios. Me imagine esa lengua lamiendo mis pechos y me sonroje.

Gaara rió. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y sin perder tiempo se posiciono sobre uno de mis pezones. Soplo sobre él y lloriquee.

- Gaara.- suspire.

Rozó su lengua por encima. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el las acaricio.

Gemí cuando sentí que se llevaba todo el pezón dentro de su boca. Lamía, chupaba y daba pequeñas mordidas que en vez de ser dolorosas, me hacían desear más.

Mis bragas estaban empapadas.

Daba tirones sobre su cabello, cosa que a él le gustaba porque lo escuchaba gemir sobre mis pechos. Sus besos húmedos fueron bajando sobre mi vientre plano. Metió su lengua en mi ombligo como simulando penetraciones y mi clítoris tembló de anticipación.

¡HOY PERDERÍA MI VIRGINIDAD!

Agarro mis bragas de los lados y las deslizo hasta medio muslo. Se hinco entre mis piernas y termino por sacarlas. Junté mis piernas por instinto. ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Me daba vergüenza.

Gaara rió de lado y eso me hizo ceder. Si con solo unos cuantos besos en mis pechos hizo que me mojara, y de que manera. Pues bueno, lo que viene a de ser mucho mejor. Abrí mis piernas y deje que entrara de nuevo entre ellas. Gaara me miro deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en mi zona sur. Se recostó sobre mí y me beso largo y tendido mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Llevo sus besos a mi oído y hablo:

- Quiero que estés relajada ¿Ok? – asentí.

Se hinco de nuevo y lo que hizo me dejo de piedra. Se quito los pantalones quedando en boxers solamente. Se podía ver una magnifica erección bajo de ellos. Llevo una de mis piernas a su hombro y me tensé.

- Relájate.- dijo. Se agacho nuevamente, pero ahora su objetivo era otro.

Dejo un beso en mi clítoris y gemí.

- Te va a gustar.- aseguro.

Sabía que decía la verdad.

Lamió mi clítoris y temblé.

- Ga-aara.- hable. El rió y su risa provoco vibraciones_ ahí_

Sentí su lengua entrar en mi cavidad vaginal y su dedo pulgar se encargaba de mi clítoris.

- Aahhh.- grite.

Sentía demasiadas cosas, pero todas eran muy, muy buenas. ¿Cómo me perdía tanto tiempo de esto?

Gaara levanto su cabeza de entre mis piernas y se dirigió a mis labios. Sabía salado, pero era excitante. Un dedo me invadió y me tense, se sentía…raro, pero no dolía. Gaara seguía besándome mientras su dedo entraba y salía de mí. Mordí su labio para acallar los penosos ruidos que salían de mi garganta.

Gemí.

Dos de sus dedos se encargaban ahora de mi zona baja. Agarro mis piernas y las coloco en su cintura. Me abrase a su espalda, acariciándola. Su mano libre masajeaba mis pechos, corte el beso y le sonreí.

Me acerque a su cuello y pase mi lengua por este. Sus dedos fueron más rápidamente en su labor. Lo mordí y sentí su pecho gruñir.

- Sakura.- salió de sus labios en un ronco gemido.

Y me vine. Me tense. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica atravesándome todo el cuerpo, pero era malditamente agradable.

- Aaaah.- seguía gimiendo. Gaara beso mis labios tomando todos mis gemidos en su boca.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior y tenían una sustancia viscosa en ellos. Me sonroje. Los llevo hasta su boca y los lamió. ¡Madre santa! Esto era taaan excitante. Se acerco a besarme, introduciendo toda su lengua, asegurándose que me probase en él. Nos separamos con la respiración entre cortada.

- ¿Quieres seguir? – me pregunto recordando su frente con la mía. Asentí sonrojada y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-. Enreda bien tus piernas en mi cintura.- hice lo que me dijo y luego se alzo conmigo en brazos sujetándome del trasero. Me agarre de su cuello.

Llegamos a su cama y me recostó sobre ella. Estiro su mano hacia la mesita aun lado de la cama y extrajo un condón de unos de los cajones. Se quito el boxer y se coloco el condón. Me quede ida viendo su erección. Era grande. Se posesiono de nuevo entre mis piernas, podía sentir su pene en mi entrada.

Empezó a besarme con desesperación, su mano se encontraba en mi cadera y la otra en mis pechos. Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de mis caderas y me jalo hacia abajo, hacia su erección. Me arquee cuando estuvo dentro de mí. ¡Mierda! No era nada comparado a sus dedos de anteriormente, esto dolía…un poco.

Gaara bajo sus besos a mi cuello y se movía lentamente dentro de mí.

- Aaah.- escapo de mis labios. El dolor había pasado-. M-ma-as.- dije entre jadeos.

Gaara sonrió de lado y salió de mí.

- ¡Hey! – me queje. Extendió su mano y la tome.

Se sentó en medio de la cama y yo me puse encima de él. Sus manos se encontraban en mi trasero, guiándome hacia su pene. Ahora lo hacia lentamente. La espera me estaba matando, así que me deje caer sobre él.

- Sakura.- me agarro de la cintura y moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo sobre su erección.

- Aaah.- gemía. ¡Esto era el puto cielo! -. M-ma-as.- quería sentirlo lo más dentro de mí que posible. Me arquee cuando dio una estocada realmente fuerte. En estos momentos mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos.

Mis pechos saltaban sobre su rostro. Los agarro entre sus manos y alternaba su boca de uno a otro. Ahora el ritmo lo marcaba yo. Acariciaba su cabello mientras lo cabalgaba como loca. Sentía mis paredes contraerse, estaba cerca.

- Gaara.- alzo su rostro y me miro. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero no era por las razones de antes. Era por el deseo-. Yo…- gemí-. Voy….-me abrazo con una mano por la cintura ejerciendo un poco de presión y la otra dio a parar a mi nuca, juntando nuestras frentes.

Gaara daba estocadas realmente rápidas y fuertes. Yo me dejaba llevar por él.

- Aaah.- gemí el orgasmo se acercaba-. Aah.- las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas.

- No cierres los ojos.- me hablo Gaara con la voz ronca. Nuestras miradas se encontraron-. Quiero verte cuando te corres.- asentí y luche con la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos. Era involuntario…

Una, dos y tres estocadas más y sentí mi cuerpo de gelatina. Le hice caso a Gaara y no cerré mis ojos.

- Eres hermosa.- escuche que dijo. Me beso y me agarro por las caderas siguiendo con las embestidas. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y sentía sus gemidos en mi piel. Sus brazos se tensaron sobre mi cintura y las embestidas fueron bajando de intensidad…hasta que cesaron.

Rió sobre mi cuello.

- Después de esto….- beso mi frente-….menos te dejaré ir.- mordí mi labio-. Eres mía, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomamos una ducha juntos. Solo nos duchamos, desgraciadamente.

Nos encontrábamos en la cama recostados y abrazándonos. Gaara acariciaba mi brazo desnudo con la yema de sus dedos.

Suspiro.

- Mi padre era un bastardo hijo de perra.- dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio en que nos encontrábamos-. Como puedes ver era rico, muy rico.- hizo un ademán con su otra mano-. Mi madre, Karura…-sonrió al decir su nombre-. Tenía 18 años cuando conoció a mi padre, el tenía 23.- lo mire. Gaara miraba al frente-. Salieron, y a los cuatro meses mi madre quedo embarazada. Le enveneno la cabeza a mi madre diciéndole que no era buen momento para que saliera su relación a la luz. .- "Bastardo" dijo entre dientes-. Seis años pasaron y no sabíamos nada de él.

Pase mi brazo por su torso abrazándolo más.

- Karura tubo que recurrir a la prostitución para mantenerme.- me tensé-. Chiyo me cuidaba cuando ella salía por las noches.- entonces esa es la razón de la confianza que tiene en ella y el porque ella se preocupa tanto por él-. Mi padre me reconoció después de seis años, me puso su apellido y una vez al mes nos visitaba. Mi madre estaba encantada. Pero…cuando cumplí 17, mi madre se entero que mi padre era casado, desde mucho antes de ellos conocerse.- jadeé-. El día que el fue a la casa, mi madre le reclamo y empezaron a pelear.- cerró los ojos-. Yo salí de mi habitación en el momento exacto en que mi padre le volteaba la cara de una cachetada a mi madre.- suspiro-. No pensé, solo actúe. Me le deje ir y le pegue un puñetazo en el rostro, cayo hacia un lado por el impulso y su cabeza golpeo la esquina de la mesa.- agache la mirada-. Kakashi, mi tutor, pudo comprobar que todo fue un accidente. Mi madre lloró por semanas…los doctores dicen que murió a causa de la depresión.- rió sin humor-. A pesar de todo, Karura lo quería…- beso mi cabello-. Tuve muchos problemas en la escuela después de eso.- sonrió-. Kakashi decidió cambiarme y fui cuando te conocí.- sonreí-. Y bueno, creo que es todo.

No, no era todo. Me senté aun lado de él, evitando todo el contacto físico.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto extrañado por mi cambio de humor-. ¿Qué pasa, amor? – hice oidos sordos a esa palabra y hable:

- ¿Por qué…-trague-…me engañaste con Matsuri? – Bien, ya lo dije. Gaara se tenso-. El último día que nos vimos, fui a tu casa para arreglar las cosas. Me había portado como una estúpida. Pero al llegar, Matsuri salía de ahí.- gire mi vista-. No en muy buenas condiciones…

Gaara suspiró.

- Matsuri esta loca.- estuve de acuerdo-. La conocía de antes por que la Sra. Chiyo también cuidaba de ella cuando pequeños. Ese día llegó y empezó a seducirme.- lo mire-. Le dije que se largara y así lo hizo. Cuando se fue, tome unas pastillas para dormir.- me tense-. Solo para dormir amor.- beso mi hombro-. Tengo pesadillas por las noches.- confeso apenado-. Recuerdo que soñaba contigo y te pedía que no me dejaras, luego escuche la maldita voz chillona de Matsuri y la corría en sueños.

Reí. Desde otra perspectiva no parecía que fuera así.

Gaara hizo que lo mirara.

- Sería incapaz de siquiera voltear a ver a otra mujer que no fueras tú, Sakura-. Me sonroje. Maldito Gaara y su don para las palabras-. Te quiero.- beso mi frente-. Y siempre será así.

Suspire como tonta enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Despeje esas ideas de mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo? – pregunte. Era otra duda que tenía.

Rió.

- Me entere que tenía dos hermanos, al parecer mi madre no era la única.- lo abrase de nuevo-. Pero a ellos no les dio su apellido.- rodó los ojos-. Pase un tiempo con ellos, viven en otra cuidad. Kakashi me hablo hace unos seis meses avisándome que ya había arreglado los papeles.- lo mire confundida-. La esposa de mi padre quería quedarse con todo, fue un juicio duro, pero Kakashi termino ganando.- sonrió orgulloso-. Y cuando regrese te busque.- desvío la mirada-. Me daba miedo tu reacción al verme, así que solo te miraba de lejos.- sonreí enternecida. Mi pobre niño inseguro-. Déjame y te digo que, Naruto sigue siendo demasiado cariñoso para mi gusto.- reí. Naruto era muy afán de abrazarte a modo de saludo.

- Es solo un amigo.- le dije riendo-. Sabes que siempre ha sido así.

Gaara asintió.

- Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto dudoso.

Me senté encima de él, haciendo que nuestras partes íntimas entraran en contacto de nuevo. Gaara gruño.

- Yo diría…- lo bese-…que más que bien.- dije sobre sus labios.

Gaara se lanzo de nuevo a mis labios y deje de pensar.

El pasado, es eso, pasado. No dejaré que las estupideces de sus padres arruinen mi estadía con Gaara. Porque…

- Te quiero.- dije sin darme cuenta. Y era verdad, quería a este Gaara, bipolar e inseguro. Pero lo quería. Así es el amor…no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, cuando te llega, te llega y no te deja razonar bien. Bueno, el amor y la maravillosa lengua de Gaara.

- Aahhh.- gemí.

* * *

...

.

.

.

Bianka se esconde detrás de la silla...

Okeeey, creo que me puse algo pervertida ._.! HAHAHA, pero es que aaag Gaara, es taaaan Gaara :E! HAHAHA, creo que en este fic habrá algo de lemmon :O!,

Que las cosas se hayan "arreglado" entre ellos no quiere decir que todo será miel sobre ojuelas, no olvidemos que Gaara estaa...huh, bueno tiene muchas inseguridades a causa de sus padres xD

Bueno, tal vez más al rato les traiga el cap 18 de tres por uno, pero mientras me iré a ver Once upon a time *-*!, me tiene locaaaa, esa serie xD! HAHAH,

Nos leemos luego (:


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Gaara.- Sakura movió ligeramente el hombro de su… ¿novio?

¿Como debería llamarlo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior? Ni idea, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que salir de ahí, no porque no quisiera estar con el pelirojo, eso era lo que más quería, pero si iban a formar una relación sería algo normal...citas y todo ese rollo.

Gaara dijo algo que Sakura no comprendió y le dio la espalda. Sakura rió. Parecía un pequeño que pedía cinco minutos más antes de ir al colegio.

- Tenemos que levantarnos, Gaara.- dijo ella en su oído.

Gaara rodó quedando frente a Sakura.

- No, no tenemos que levantarnos.- cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuerpo de la pelirosa-. Duerme otro poco, Sakura.

Sakura negó riendo.

- Tengo que ir al trabajo.- Gaara la aparto de su pecho para verla a los ojos-. Tengo que ir al trabajo.- dijo en tono dulce acariciando la mejilla de él.

- No, no tienes que ir.- beso su frente-. Ahora estas conmigo, puedes tener lo que quieras sin necesidad de mover un dedo.- su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre la espalda desnuda de Sakura-. Podemos dar ese viaje que querías. Sol, arena y mar...tu y yo, desnudos caminando bajo la luna con sus estrellas acompañándola.

Eso sonaba más que tentador a los oídos de Sakura, pero tendía que declinar la oferta.

- Me encantaría...- Gaara sonrió contento-...pero no puedo, por lo menos en estos momentos no.- su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Gaara aflojo su agarre.

- ¿No quieres o no puedes? - preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

A Sakura se le hizo agua la boca al ver ese escultural cuerpo en todo su esplendor. En verdad a Gaara le habían favorecido los años.

Sakura suspiro. Se puso de pie, enrollando en la ligera sabana que minutos antes los cobijaba.

- No puedo.- agarro su mano para que Gaara la mirara-. Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? No puedo dejar las cosas así como así, solo porque mi ex...ahora ¿novio?- preguntó dudando.

- ¿Soy tu novio? - la sonrisa volvió de nuevo a sus labios.

Gaara amaba con todo su corazón a Sakura. Era algo que iba más allá del amor convencional, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado, ahora que tenía los recursos nunca nadie más lo abandonaría.

_-¿Como a ella? -_ dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza. "Solo son mis inseguridades hablando" Repetía en su cabeza el pelirojo, esa voz burlona se fue cuando los labios de Sakura rozaron los suyos.

- Claro.- dijo ella cuando se separaron-. No me acuesto con quien sea solo porque sí, Gaara.

Gaara se tenso.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien más? - desvío la mirada.

Sakura le sonrió enternecida.

- No, ayer fui mi primera vez.- Gaara miró sus ojos jade-. Y no me arrepiento-. Dijo sonrojada.

Él sonrió de lado y la besó. Saber que fue el primer hombre en la vida de Sakura y obviamente el último, hacia que su interior se prendiera una llama de felicidad. En ese momento Gaara corroboro que Sakura Haruno siempre estaría a su lado.

_- No te ilusiones-._Esa voz, con el mismo timbre de voz que la suya propio, solo que en tono burlón. Desde que su madre murió, esa voz hizo acto de presencia. Recordándole que no era lo suficientemente valioso para alguien. Si para su propia madre fue más importante el amor hacia su padre... ¿Que podía esperar de las demás personas?

_-_Ella no me va a dejar.- le contesto en tono alto. Sakura lo miró confundida. Varias veces había escuchado esa frase de los labios de Gaara, pero… ¿Por que repetía eso una y otra vez? Gaara al ver la confusión de su novia, que bonito sonaba eso para Gaara, le sonrió para tranquilizarla-. Vamos a desayunar y luego hablamos.

Sakura suspiró. Eso era mejor que un rotundo "No"

- Esta bien.- entrelazo sus dedos con los de él-. Primero hay que cambiarnos, no podemos salir desnudos.

Gaara sonrió de lado.

- Técnicamente si.- Sakura se horrorizo-. Le puedo dar el día a Chiyo.

Sakura negó sonriendo.

- Vamos-. Lo jalo-. Hay que hacerle compañía a Chiyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Durmieron bien? - Preguntó la anciana levantando las cejas. Sakura se sonrojo y Gaara asintió.

- Muy bien-. Planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura-. Dormí como bebé.

Eso era verdad, las pesadillas no vinieron esa noche. Miro a Sakura platicar con Chiyo, todo gracias a ella, Sakura era especial.

- ¡Gaara!- aplaudió Sakura frente a su rostro, el salió de sus pensamientos y beso las manos frente a él-. Chiyo te esta preguntando que si que quieres de desayunar.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo mismo de siempre-. Chiyo sonrió asintiendo-. Iré al estudio hay unos papeles que quiero que Kakahi revise, ¿Vienes? - preguntó hacia Sakura.

Ella negó.

- Ve tú.- Gaara dudó-. Aquí estaré cuando vuelvas.- aseguro.

Gaara se retiro algo dudoso. Le era difícil estar lejos de ella, cuando no la vio por dos años, sentía que iba a morir, bueno decir que no la vio sería mentir. Un investigador le mandaba datos de ella y fotos. Tenía un centenar de fotografías de ella, era algo que nunca le diría, no la quería asustar...más.

Cuando no miró más el cabello rojo de Gaara, Chiyo hablo.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó-. ¿Hablaron? ¿Aclaro tus dudas?

Sakura asintió contenta.

- Si.- mordió su labio-. Creo, huh, que somos novios.- dijo con pena. Era como estar hablando con su suegra, desde la plática de ayer no podía dejar de ver a la Sra. Chiyo como la madre de este. Su preocupación por él y los cuidados otorgados a lo largo de la vida de Gaara, hacía que se ganara el titulo de madre en la mente de la pelirosa.

- Me alegro por ustedes.- dijo concentrada en su labor-. Te haré una pregunta, pero quiero que seas sincera.- Sakura asintió-. ¿Lo amas?

Desvió la mirada de los ojos analíticos de Chiyo. ¿Que decir?

- La verdad...- suspiró-...Lo quiero demasiado, todo esto es muy abrumador. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, no sabría decirle con exactitud si lo amo, solo le aseguro que esta vez me quedare a su lado para descubrir si esto que siento es amor.

La Sra. Chiyo sonrió por la respuesta.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso.- regresó a su anterior tarea-. Gaara solo necesita amor en su vida.- suspiro-. Si tu lo dejas no creo que Gaara pueda soportarlo.

Sakura iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero unos brazos rodeando su cintura la interrumpieron.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - dijo juguetón.

Sakura rió.

- Solo fueron algunos minutos, Gaara.- el muchacho tomo asiento a su lado.

- Pues yo si te extrañe.- beso rápidamente sus labios y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.- Gaara hizo un puchero bastante adorable.

- Había olvidado lo terca que eres.- dijo riendo-. ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Tengo que regresar a mi departamento.- Él negó-. Si, si tengo que ir, Gaara.

Gaara bufó.

- Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo.- se acerco para abrazar a Sakura, pero ella retrocedió.

Sakura sabía lo dependiente que podía llegar a ser Gaara, por el bien de los dos tendrían que poner distancia.

- Gaara.- se dejo caer en la silla su lado. El jardín era inmenso y hermoso. Verde por todos lados-. No apresuremos las cosas.- Gaara seguía de pie, cosa que Sakura agradeció porque así bloqueaba los rayos del sol-. Hay que ir despacio para que las cosas funcionen bien esta vez.- Gaara se puso en cuclillas frente a Sakura.

- Presiento que si te dejo ir me dejarás de nuevo.- Sakura acarició su mejilla-. No puedo dejarte ir esta vez, Sakura.- beso su pierna que se encontraba ligeramente desnuda por el pantalón corto que vestía-. No soy tan fuerte.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón al ver la mirada suplicante de Gaara, pero negó, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

- No te dejaré, Gaara.- beso su cabello-. Te quiero, y la razón por la cuál quiero regresar a mi departamento es por eso mismo, porque te quiero.- Gaara le dedico una mirada de confusión. Si lo quería, ¿Entonces porque no quedarse junto a él?- No podremos estar las 24 horas del día juntos, en algún momento entrare a la universidad de nuevo y eso me resta mucho tiempo.- rió- Míralo como un entrenamiento para esas futuras semanas en que tal vez ni siquiera salga de mi departamento.

Gaara suspiro. Si quería estar con ella de nuevo sería bajo las condiciones de ella, no debería tentar tanto a la suerte y aceptar.

-_Aceptar es lo único que te queda._- Gaara se tensó y dejo de escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de Sakura-. _Porque si no, ella también te dejara...como tu madre._

_-_Claro que nos podremos ver en las tardes ya que salga del trabajo y siempre que tengamos tiempo libre.- Gaara asintió sin saber que había dicho en esos segundos-. Pero tú aquí en tu casa y yo en la mía. ¿Esta bien? - Preguntó Sakura viendo directo a los ojos de Gaara.

- Esta bien.- aceptó-. ¿Los fines de semana, te puedes quedar a dormir aquí? - pidió.

Sakura rió. Aceptaría esa petición por parte de Gaara.

-Los sábados que salga del trabajo aquí me tendrás.- besó su tatuaje-. ¿Que significa? - dijo haciendo referencia al símbolo en su frente.

- Amor.- contesto él mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Significa amor, Sakura.- y la respiración de Sakura se aceleró debido a la mirada intensa de Gaara-. Que es lo que quiero hacer en este momento contigo.- su mano recorrió la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

- Gaara.- se removió la pelirosa-. Chiyo podría vernos-. Gaara Se puso de pie llevándola a ella consigo.

- Entonces.- la abrazo por la cintura sonriendo de lado-. Vamos a mi habitación.

Bueno un poco de sexo con tu novio nunca cae mal, ¿Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cualquier cosa que necesites...- rodé los ojos. Era la quinta vez que Gaara me decía eso.

- Te llamo al celular y te lo pido sin dudarlo.- Gaara rió sentado a mi lado. Era de noche e ibamos a mi departamento luego de una larga despedida en su habitación.

- ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte conmigo? - reí. Gaara era tan tierno.

- Tengo una vida, Gaara.- me acerque a él cuando el auto estuvo estacionado frente a la acera de mi departamento, el cuál compartía con una compañera de la universidad-. Ahora tu eres parte de ella, pero no puedo dejar todo de lado.- bese sus labios y él profundizo el beso.

- Vamos.- quise abrir mi puerta y Gaara no me dejó.- Déjalo, yo lo hago.- salió del auto y lo rodeó por enfrente. Su caminar elegante me hipnotizaba, abrió mi puerta desde fuera y extendió su mano, la tomé y el la besó-. Llegamos _belle dame_. - dijo en un sexy francés.

Reí.

- Si hablara francés te contestaría.- Gaara rió cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

- Algún día te enseñare.- entrelazo nuestros dedos y entramos-. Eso, y muchas cosas más.- dijo en mi oído.

El ruido del ascensor me distrajo. Entré ruborizada, la pareja de ancianos se retiro, dejándonos solos ahí dentro.

Gaara sonrió de lado cuando las puertas se cerraron, me estampo contra la pared y me asuste, me estaba preparando para ver sus ojos aqua vacíos, pero no, estaban brillosos de deseo.

- Gaara.- le dije apartándolo-. Esta cosa pronto abrirá.

No me escucho. Me besó salvajemente en los labios restregándose contra mí. Gemí. Sus manos bajaron a mis pechos y mordió mis labios.

- Podríamos estar haciendo esto todas las noches.- dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos.

Reí y por poco y aceptó cuando chupo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- ¡Gaara!- lo empuje riendo. El ascensor hizo el ruidito ese que anuncia que llegaste a tu destino.

Rió. Me encantaba verlo así tan despreocupado. Lo abrase por la cintura y él paso su brazo por mis hombros. Caminamos hacia mi departamento y sentí el cuerpo de Gaara tensarse y su ceño fruncirse.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó señalando con su cabeza.

En la puerta se encontraba Neji, el cuál me saludo con la mano de lejos. Le regrese el saludo y Gaara gruño.

- Es un amigo.- dije simplemente.

Mire los ojos de Gaara que poco a poco perdía su brillo. ¡Mierda!

- De hecho, es novia de Tenten.- me miró confundida-. Si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo de acosador, sabrías que Tenten es mi compañera de cuarto y Neji su novio.

Gaara asintió, aunque algo dudoso aún. Me puse de puntitas y roce sus labios.

- Me encanta cuando eres celoso.- reí-. Pero no cuando eres irracional.

Rodó los ojos y me empujo a la pared, abrí los ojos como platos. Neji aún podría estar viendo.

- Tú eres mía, Sakura.- dijo con voz ronca. En verdad estoy considerando quedarme siempre con él-. Recuérdalo.- beso mi frente. Su brillo había regresado.

Le sonreí de vuelta y llegamos hasta mi hogar. Toque un par de veces y una muy preocupada Tenten abrió.

- Me tenías preocupada.- dijo abrazándome-. Neji me acaba de decir que te vio con un chico pelirojo bastante atemorizante en el pasillo ¿Te hizo algo? – agarro mis brazos examinándolos.

Reí y Gaara carraspeó detrás de mí. Tenten se sonrojo.

- Mucho gusto.- Saludo Gaara-. Creo que soy el pelirojo atemorizante del que hablaba tu novio.- sonrió de lado y el sonrojo de Tenten aumento, la vergüenza y la sonrisa de Gaara hacían ese color rojo en sus mejillas-. Gaara, mucho gusto.

- Huh, Tenten.- regreso el saludo nerviosa.

Me miró con confusión y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- Ella es mi amiga de la que te hable.- dije hablando a Gaara-. Y el es…- mordí mi labio.

Gaara me abrazó por la cintura y me agarro por la barbilla, su mirada maliciosa me indico lo que haría a continuación. Me besó, el maldito desgraciado macho de las cavernas, estaba marcando territorio ¿Enserio? Mejor hazme pipi encima y sería más claro el mensaje ¿No?

Aunque lo estuviese haciendo por las razones erróneas, le conteste el beso. Un beso no se le niega a nadie, digo, un beso no se le niega a un hombre como Gaara.

- Soy su novio.- dijo una vez que me dejó ir.

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos y Neji más allá solo alzo sus cejas.

- Te veré mañana, amor.- beso mi frente y se giró-. Pasare por ti al trabajo.

Asentí.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Tenten ya estaba despidiendo a Neji.

Neji pasó por mi lado y rodó los ojos.

- Creo que esta noche no dormiras, Sakura.- dijo burlón.

Le sonreía de igual manera y dije:

- Y esta noche tu, _si dormirás_.- Neji frunció el ceño y rió.

- Creo que si.- y salió.

- Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.- habló mi amiga en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente.

Suspire.

Mejor si me hubiese quedado con Gaara. Miré a Tenten y traía consigo una bolsa de frituras.

Esta será una larga…larga noche.

* * *

.

.

.

Algo calmado el asunto :D!, Huh...tengo problemas con la historia, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con una buena porción de motivación (Sushi), JHAJHAJHA!, Nos leemos luego :)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- ¿Que va a ordenar? - pregunte en tono profesional, pero la verdad es que quería aventarle algún maldito café hirviendo a la cara.

- Lo de siempre.- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado. Mi relación con el no volvió a ser la misma, bueno era obvio. Luego de que me llamara zorra algún par de veces no le iba a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Enseguida.- dije girando sobre mis talones.

Suspire.

Eso era lo único malo en tener que trabajar aquí, que regularmente veía la cara de amargado de Sasuke y esa sonrisa burlona.

¡Aaag, me cae tan mal!

Le pase el pedido a Chouji y negó con la cabeza al ver el pedido.

- ¿Otra vez? - dijo de espaldas a mí-. ¿Que nunca se cansa?

- Pues al parecer no.- dije metiendo la libreta en mi delantal-. Tengo unas ganas enormes de que se me caiga la bandeja en su cara de limón agrio.

Chouji rió.

- Deberías decirle que tienes novio, haber si así deja de insistir.- me sonroje-. Aunque sea una mentira piadosa, es por tu bien.

Reí.

- No seria del todo mentira.- Chouji me miro con los ojos como platos. ¿Que? ¿Era muy raro que tuviese novio? Tenten no dejo de decirme toda la noche que aun no podía creer que tuviera novio. Esta bien que haber estado soltera por dos años las personas se hicieran ideas en la cabeza. ¡Pero vamos! Era por gusto el estar soltera, no porque no pudiera conseguir algún novio. No era vanidosa, pero sabia que tenía lo suyo. No por nada, Sasuke Uchiha, seguía detrás de ella, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Quien? - reí.

- Larga historia.- escuche la campana del lugar-. Tengo que atender clientes.- mire el sonrojo en las mejillas regordetas de Chouji y no necesite más para saber de quien se trataba.

- ¡Ino! - la salude con un beso en la mejilla-. Te esperaba mas tarde.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

- El imbécil de Sasori me dejo plantada.- bufó, su largo flequillo rubio voló-. Enserio, ¿Tan fea estoy? No tengo suerte con los hombres.- se dejo caer en las sillas frente a la barra-. Chouji - mi amigo se sonrojo. Venía con una bandeja en la mano hacia mí-. ¿Soy fea? - dijo Ino haciendo un puchero.

Chouji negó rápidamente.

- Eres una mujer hermosa, Ino. Simplemente que no sabes elegir al hombre indicado que sepa como lidiar con tus arranques de locura, tus caprichos y sobre todo, con todo el amor que aunque parezca que no, tienes mucho amor para dar.- me quede embobada por las palabras de mi amigo. El luego de darse cuenta de lo que dije y de ver la cara sorprendida de Ino, se sonrojo-. No, Ino, no eres fea.- se giro sobre sus talones y desapareció de nuestra vista.

- Okey.- Ino suspiro enternecida-. Eso fue por mucho el mejor cumplido que me han dicho y no necesito decir que mi cuerpo era hermoso ni nada de eso.- recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha-. Creo que es verdad, no se elegir al hombre indicado.- dijo viendo mas allá de mi, hacia la puerta que da a la cocina.

Reí.

- Chouji es muy bueno.- me di la vuelta y agarre la bandeja.

Divise a Sasuke en la misma mesa de siempre. Una chica de cabellos castaños estaba parada junto a el.

- Tu pedido.- dije simplemente.

- Hola, Sakura.- dijo la muchacha sonriente.

¡Mierda, Matsuri!

Trate que mi rostro no mostrara la cara de asco que quería dirigirle. De asco, de coraje y de enojo. ¡Maldita perra!

- Hola... ¿Deseas ordenar? - Matsuri negó.

- Solo pase a saludar, iba caminando y mire a Sasuke, así que vine a saludarlo.- le sonrío a Sasuke-. Un gusto volver a verte, Ucniha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

- Has visto a Gaara-kun, Sakura? - me tense-. Me entere que volvió a la cuidad, pero fui a su antigua casa y no estaba.- torció su boca hacia un lado-. Pero bueno, en algún momento lo veré.- dijo sonrojándose.

¡Pura barata!

Quería arrancarle los malditos cabellos de su maldita cabeza hueca. Era una perra, ella, no yo.

- La verdad que si lo mire.- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. Sasuke dejo su taza sobre la mesa -. Le mandare tus saludos cuando lo miré.- me gire y deje a Matsuri con el rostro blanco.

Mire la hora, pronto sería mi hora de salir. Le mande un mensaje a Gaara diciéndole que si quería podía venir de una vez.

Diez minutos después alguien cubría mis ojos.

- ¿Quien soy? - dijo suavemente en mi oído.

- Huh, no lo se.- me hice la tonta-. Pero mi sexy novio esta por llegar y es bastante celoso.- Rió-. Así que te recomiendo que vayas quitando tus manos de ahí.

Gaara rió en mi oído y bajo sus manos a mis caderas.

- Créeme que ahí no era donde quería poner mis manos, pero como es un lugar público no pensé que fuera la mejor opción.- mordió ligeramente mi oreja y salte-. Y si, tu sexy novio es bastante celoso.

- ¡Gaara! - regañe riendo-. Siéntate mientras termino de atender a unas personas.

Sasuke me hizo una seña para que fuese con el. Rodé los ojos.

- Escucha no quiero que te vayas a enojar ni nada, pero Sasuke esta aquí.- Gaara se tenso-. Es cliente regular por aquí, ya sabes por Naruto-. Le reste importancia a las veces que me había invitado a salir-. Me esta llamando, es mi trabajo, Gaara,- le dije cuando mire su ceño fruncido-. Enseguida vuelvo.- le dio un beso rápido en los labios-. Te quiero.- Gaara sonrío de lado.

Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Quien era?- pregunto en cuanto llegue a su lado.

- ¿Deseas algo mas?- ignore su pregunta.

- Sakura.- dijo entre dientes-. ¿Quien era? - volvió a repetir.

- Si no se le ofrece algo mas, me retiro.- di media vuelta y Sasuke se paro agarrando mi muñeca.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando menos lo pensé, Gaara tenia a Sasuke boca abajo en la mesa.

- No se te ocurra volver a tocarla, imbécil. Ella es mía.- dijo siseando. Temí lo peor, Gaara, cuando estaba enojado era otro. Busque su mirada, acaricie su espalda y hable:

- Esta bien, amor.- Sasuke frunció el ceño. Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia mí-. No pasa nada, Sasuke solo se paso un poco.- Gaara suavizo su semblante y poco a poco dejo libre a Sasuke-. Ven conmigo-. Agarre su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos-. Y si tanto quieres saber quien es el.- mire a Gaara a los ojos-. Es mi novio, Gaara Subaku No.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿El freak? - sobo sus muñecas

- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no lo llamaras asi? - dije con los dientes apretados-. Se llama, Gaara.

Me gire con la mano de mi novio entre las mías.

Jiraiya miraba la escena desde el fondo.

- Mierda.- le sonreí a Jiraiya y este negó sonriendo también.

Ayame atendió a Sasuke luego del incidente provocado. Cuando el último cliente salió del lugar, corrí a cerrar la puerta principal para que nadie más entrase.

- ¡Por fin! - dije-. No mas terminamos de acomodar y nos vamos.- Gaara asintió pensativo.

Ayame y yo nos encargábamos de las mesas, limpiándolas y acomodando las sillas. Chouji limpiaba la cocina con ayuda de Jiraiya. Ino estaba sentada donde mismo haciendo no se que cosa en su celular.

Suspire.

Por lo menos esta vez, Gaara, se supo controlar. Me reuní con el cuando termine.

- Hola.- dije besando su mejilla-. ¿Listo para irnos?

Gaara asintió

- Huh, le prometí a Ino que iríamos a cenar.- dije sonrojada-. No lo recordaba, no te importa que vaya con nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

Todos salimos por la puerta de atrás. Ayame y Jiraiya se despidieron en cuanto salimos.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Ino contenta. Asentí-. Chouji, ¿Quieres venir? - Chouji se sonrojo y negó-. Anda, no seas malo.- lo agarro por el brazo y Chouji salto un poco-. No quiero estar de mosca entre ellos.- Chouji rió asintiendo.

Me abrase a la cintura de Gaara y caminamos por la acera.

- Mi coche esta por acá.- dijo Gaara. Beso mi cabello.

Ino y Chouji asintieron y volvieron a platicar de no se que.

- Hoy Tenten dormirá con Neji.- dije sonrojada.

- Cierra bien la puerta.- dijo Gaara sonriendo.

¿Enserio? Gruñi. Me iba a hacer decirlo.

- Si, lo se.- reí nerviosa-. Cerrare bien, no te preocupes. Siempre que estoy sola pongo todos los seguros.- rece porque esta vez si captara la indirecta. Mire una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Gaara.

- Si tú no lo dices, yo tampoco.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Lo empuje un poco riendo.

- Esta bien.- Gaara paro frente aun auto rojo. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese color. Desbloqueo las puertas y la abrió para que entrara. Chouji hizo lo mismo con Ino y esta se sonrojo. Reí. Ino siempre había soñado con un hombre que fuera todo un caballero, pero se dejaba llevar mucho por apariencias, los chicos atractivos por lo general no son muy caballerosos que digamos. Mire a Gaara a mi lado manejando. Yo por otro lado tenía el paquete completo.

- Huh, Gaara.- Ino hablo dudosa. Aun no podía creer que era el mismo Gaara que conoció hace dos años-. ¿Podrías dejarnos en el departamento de Chouji?- abrí los ojos como platos-. Digo, es que ustedes apenas empiezan su relación y bueno, Chouji, se ofreció a prepararme un plato que la verdad se escucha delicioso.- rió.

Chouji desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

- Dime por donde.- Dijo Gaara, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

Si, definitivamente tenía el paquete completo.

.-.-.-.-.-

- Cierras bien la puerta.- dijo Gaara besando mi frente. Estábamos frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

- ¿Enserio me harás decirlo? - pregunte sonrojada.

- Si.- dijo riendo de lado.

Bufé. Lo se, nada femenino.

Gaara rió. Me encantaba verlo así.

- Gaara,- dije acariciando su pecho. El gruño-. ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche y hacerme el amor, por favor? - Gaara me empujo dentro de mi departamento, la puerta se encontraba abierta. La cerró con su pie al entrar y abrió mi blusa de un jalon. Los botones volaron.

- Te extrañe.- dijo besando mi cuello. Incline la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso-. No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

Reí

- Solo fue un día, Gaara.- gemí cuando acaricio mi intimidad por sobre mi pantalón-. ¡Aah!

Quite el cinturón de Gaara y desabroche sus pantalones.

- Yo también te extrañe. - dije entre jadeos.

Gaara rió. Desabrocho mi sostén y lo aventó lejos de nosotros.

- A ustedes también las extrañe.- agarro mis senos entre sus manos y gemí.

Solo hace un día que habíamos hecho el amor, pero la verdad era como una maldita adicción. Una vez que probé los placeres de la carne, no podía parar. Menos si tienes a alguien tan hermoso como Gaara para satisfacerte.

Besaba mi cuello y sus manos me acariciaban los senos. Era maravilloso.

Entre besos y jadeos fuimos desvistiéndonos. Llegamos a mi habitación y nos tumbamos sobre ella.

- No tengo condones.- dijo a milímetros de mi rostro.

¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Cuándo estamos desnudos en mi cama y toda empapada?

Bufé.

- Creo que Tenten tiene.- dije recordando. Ella era activa sexualmente desde hace mucho. Debería de tener ¿Verdad?

Me quite a Gaara de encima y fui desnuda al cuarto de mi amiga. Busque en su mesita de noche y ¡Bingo!

Gaara estaba recostado con los brazos detrás de su nuca y viéndome fijamente.

- Tienes un buen trasero ahí atrás.- me sonroje y le avente el condón. El rió-. Pónmelo.- dijo con voz ronca

Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y abrí el paquetito plateado. Agarre la punta y lo fue desenvolviendo por la longitud de su pene. Gaara gruño.

- Tienes experiencia.- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Reí.

- Demasiada, no sabes a cuantos hombres desnudos les voy poniendo preservativos sobre sus penes.- Reí. Era broma. Pero ver el ceño fruncido de Gaara y su boca tensa me dijo que el no lo había visto como tal-. Hey.- me acerque a sus labios-. Era broma.- lo besé. Alce mis caderas y sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada-. Se la teoría, pero contigo fue con quien lo puse en practica-. Gaara me abrazó por la espalda y me jalo hacia su erección. Ambos jadeamos.

- No bromees con eso.- dijo con la voz ronca-. No sabes lo horrible que es imaginarte con otro hombre.- negué. Se movía lentamente sobre mí-. Siento que en cualquier momento despertare de este hermoso sueño. Siento que no eres real, Sakura.- Lo besé en los labios lentamente. Mí querido, Gaara, era tan inseguro.

- Aquí estoy.- Agarro mis caderas marcando un ritmo lento pero profundo. Gemí-. No me iré, Gaara.- Gruño sobre mi cuello-. No te dejare, esta vez no.- busco su mirada y lo que miró me hace estremecerme.

Amor. Gaara me ama ¿Y yo a él? Si esto no es amor, pues se le parece y mucho. No quiero alejarme de él, quiero estar todo el día haciendo el amor con él, quiero compartir mis mañanas, tardes y noches con él.

Y entonces lo entendí. La razón por la cual quería estar a todas horas conmigo, no era porque fuera inseguro, bueno un poco, Gaara me amaba.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sus embestidas tomaron fuerza.

- ¡Aaah! – escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Eran rápidas y fuertes. Era genial.

- Di que me quieres.- dijo en mi oído-. Dilo…- dijo entrecortadamente. Sentí mis músculos tensarse y los brazos a mi alrededor también.

- Te amo, Gaara.- sus ojos brillaron de emoción y segundos después los cerró-. ¡Aaahh! – el grito que salió de mis labios me avergonzó. Agradecí que Tenten no estuviera hoy.

Me deje caer sobre Gaara una vez que el temblor en mi cuerpo pasó. Él respiraba irregularmente y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me recostó a su lado y se acostó de lado flexionando su codo sobre el colchón y su cabeza descanso en su mano.

- Dilo.- dijo sonriendo como niño pequeño. Oh mi querido, Gaara.

- Te amo, Gaara.- le sonreí. Se inclino repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro. Me abrazo contra su pecho y suspiro.

- Te amo, Sakura.- beso mi cabello-. No quería decirlo para no asustarte más.- dijo apenado.- descanse mi barbilla en su pecho. Dibujaba círculos sobre su estomago-. ¿Entonces…no me dejarás?

Negue riendo.

- Gaara, me secuestrases y aun sigo aquí.- Gaara frunció el ceño-. Eso debe de decirte algo.

- ¡No te secuestre! – Dijo riendo luego de un rato-. El fin justifica los medios.- negué riendo.

- No te dejaré, Gaara.- besó mi frente-. Te amo y siempre estaré contigo. Esta vez no saldré corriendo, por más feas que se vuelvan la situación.

Ya esta lo dije y era verdad.

Amaba a Gaara y aunque sus "demonios" salieran de vez en cuando, estaría ahí con él para ayudarlo.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, estos no pierden el tiempo ._.

Mi inspiración volvió "Wujjjju" JAJAJAJ, bueno algo es algo xD,

No recuerdo quien me pregunto que si habría las tipicas lagartonas que se interpondrían en el camino. Bueno, no directamente pero sí. Matsuri es una perra u.u! HAHA creo que ya quedo claro, pero básicamente la historia trata de como Sakura, le ayudara a Gaara a sentirse amado y cosas así. Como ayudó Naruto a Gaara cuando peliaron en los exámenes xD! pero pues Sakura con sexo de por medio ._.! HAHAH!, no se si me entiendan, pero por ahí va la cosa!

Por eso es que Gaara siempre le da sus buenos golpes a Sasuke, seamos francas, si Naruto no hubiera llegado a ayudar a Sasuke cuando peliaba con Gaara, pues bueno... tal vez no habría más Sasuke en estos momentos.

Hablando de Sasuke, Quien ya vio el manga 631 ? ._.! JAJA Osea que pedo :O! HAHAHA. Soy fan de Naruhina, pero bueno, creo que Naruto nos aclaro esa duda u.u!

bueno chicas y Chicos?, en fin :D

Nos leemos luego (:

Darkzuryan, ya te mandé la solicitud en facebook, pero mensaje no puedo mandarte T.T HAHA, Soy Bianckag Higuera ;* y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de Mito o realidad :D!

Gracias a todas las que comentaron en las dos nuevas historias que publique, de ahí me llegó la inspiración *-* me emocione mucho pues :$,

Ya ahora si me voy que ando escribiendo la de Mito o realidad xD


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- Bienvenida, Sakura.- Chiyo me abrazo emocionada. Era bonito regresar en buenas condiciones, bueno, era bonito estar aquí por voluntad propia-. Me da gusto que regresaras.- beso mi frente.

Gaara detrás de mí sonrío.

- Abuela Chiyo.- coloco una mano en mi espalda baja cuando Chiyo me soltó-. La vas a asustar.

Reí.

- Gaara, si no he salido corriendo luego de todo lo que ha pasado, créeme que una efusiva bienvenida de parte de Chiyo, no hará que corra de regreso.- bese su hombro, era lo único que podía besar. Gaara era mas, mucho mas alto que yo-. Me da gusto verla de nuevo, Chiyo.- le dije cuando pase por un lado de ella con Gaara empujándome desde atrás.

La mansión estaba igual de como la recordaba, las cortinas antes cerradas, ahora se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar toda la luz posible. La mansión ya no parecía de esas sacadas de películas de terror. Me gustaba.

- Lindo.- dijo viendo a mí alrededor-. Mucha luz.

Chiyo se perdió por unos de los pasillos, creo que era el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

- Le agradas a Chiyo.- dijo Gaara abrazándome contra su pecho.- ven, vamos a nuestra habitación.

¿Nuestra? Alce una ceja hacia el. Gaara sonrío de lado.

- Lo mío es tuyo, Sakura.- su mano que antes reposaba en mi espalda, bajo ami trasero, lo apretó y me dio una nalgada haciendo que diera un saltito hacia enfrente-. Como lo tuyo es mío.- me guiño un ojo.

- Ni que estuviéramos casados.- reí más fuerte. La risa de Gaara seso. El sabía que era broma, ¿Verdad? Su mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza y sus ojos aqua tomaron un brillo hermoso. El era hermoso.

- Eso se puede solucionar.- dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos.- Así todo esto seria tuyo y estaríamos juntos siempre.- le sonreí y lo bese. Evadir era mejor que decirle un rotundo "No" o "Si". Lo amo, pero no apresurare las cosas.

- Un paso a la vez, ¿Si? - puse mis manos en sus mejillas-. Ahora, vamos a nuestra habitación-. Gaara sonrío y giro su cabeza, besando mi mano.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y subimos por las escaleras. Caminamos y recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar al final donde una puerta blanca nos esperaba. La abrió y la misma habitación que use la semana pasada me recibió.

Mire a Gaara confundida.

- Esta es mi habitación, cuando estuviste aquí...huh, de visita, dormí en una de huéspedes.- bajo la mirada apenado. Gaara a veces se pasaba de tierno.

- Pero ahora es nuestra.- lo abrase por la cintura y entramos-. Quiero tomar una ducha.- lo mire hacia arriba y tenia una sonrisa de lado. Pervertido-. ¿Me acompañas?

Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me alzo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y lo bese.

- Siempre.- dijo susurrando.

Este será un buen fin de semana. Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

-.-.-.-.-.

Llegué a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Las palomitas me resecaron los labios y el refresco no hacia nada para aliviar eso. Gaara estaba en la sala de cine esperando. ¡SALA DE CINE! Esta era una jodida mansión con todos los lujos. Suspire. Escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, era como una respiración pesada. Recorrí la cocina con la vista y no había nada. Me acerque a una de las ventanas, a lo lejos vi la pequeña casita que Chiyo ocupaba. Gaara me dijo que la usaría cuando yo estuviera aquí, privacidad y eso. Me sentí un poco mal, pero Chiyo aseguro que no importaba con tal de ver a Gaara feliz y luego hizo un comentario sobre que no quería vernos fornicar como conejos. Reí. Chiyo era agradable, no eran de las típicas ancianas que se quedan a tejer o cosas así, tenia mucha energía a pesar de su edad. Chiyo me caía bien. Mire las luces de la casita apagarse y cerré la cortina.

Un ruido en el pasillo me distrajo. Deje el vaso en el lavatrastos y corrí, literalmente corrí hacia la sala de cine. Llegué y cerré la puerta detrás de mi rápidamente. Gaara estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo deje, me miro y se rió.

- Tu quisiste ver esta película.- le saque la lengua y me acurruque a su lado.

- Si, pero olvide que soy demasiado miedosa para este tipo de películas, acabo de escuchar ruidos en la cocina e imagine lo peor, pensé que era "Tobi" que venia por mi.- Gaara rió.

- Es una película, amor.- beso mi cabello. Me encantaba como se escuchaba eso de "amor"-. Si quieres ahí la dejamos y hacemos otras cosas.- Su mano se coló debajo del camisón de seda rojo que portaba. De mi casa no trae nada de ropa, ¡NADA! Gaara insistió que no tenía caso, porque la ropa seguía aquí todavía. Me convenció cuando dijo que la compro pensando en mí. Gaara era un amor.

- Quiero terminar de verla.- dije apenas. Sus caricias hacían que dejara de pensar. Era mi kriptonita-. Quiero saber que pasa con Kristie y Tobi.- gemí cuando me acaricio por sobre la tanga color rojo-. Es en serio, Gaara.- trataba de no cerrar los ojos, si lo hacia seria mi perdición. Un estruendo se escucho por toda la sala e hizo que me sobresaltara. La hermana mayor de Kristie, que no recuerdo el nombre, era alzada de su cola de caballo por nada…simplemente estaba ahí suspendida, gritando y llorando.

- Es Tobi.- dije enderezándome. Gaara rió pero no aparto su mano de mi intimidad. Unos minutos después pegue un grito, pero no, no era por la película. Gaara introdujo dos dedos _ahí._ Trate de no hacerle caso y me concentre en la pantalla, cada vez que yo gritaba por algo, Gaara introducía sus dedos mas a dentro, ya no sabia si gritaba de miedo o de excitación.

- ¿Esta entretenida la película, amor? – pregunto en mi oído. Sus dedos estaban quietos. La película estaba llegando al final. La suegra resulto ser la loca de la familia. Las suegras siempre son las locas de la familia. Pero esta en verdad estaba loca, era bruja y tenía un sequito de brujas y todo. El pobre padrastro de las niñas trataba de salir de ahí, pero no encontraba por donde. A estas alturas gritaba y gritaba, salían cosas de repente por todos lados. Los dedos de Gaara entraban y salían sin piedad de mí.

- Gaara.- susurre sin girarme a verlo.

- ¿Huh? – pregunto el soplando sobre mi oreja.

- Quiero ver la película.- pegue un nuevo grito cuando la loca hermana mayor de Kristie apareció en modo zombie. Un nuevo dedo acariciaba mi clítoris.

- No te estoy tapando los ojos, ¿o si? – rió.

- Me desconcentraaaas.- alargue la "A". El ritmo se volvió rápido haciendo que mi cabeza diese vueltas debido a la excitación.

La vieja bruja apareció frente al padrastro e hizo un ruido con la garganta y el cuerpo del pobre hombre se contorsiono de manera espeluznante. Jadee. La mano libre de Gaara acariciaba mis senos, era imposible no cerrar los ojos. El cuerpo del hombre en la pantalla quedo ahí inerte, mientras que Kristie y su hermana, que desde el principio me caía mal, se fueron con la vieja suegra loca y bruja, agarradas de las manos.

Gemí.

Me permití cerrar los ojos porque la pantalla se puso negra, estábamos en penumbras. Gaara besaba mi cuello y sus dedos no dejaban su labor. Amaba esos dedos suyos. Lo sentía cerca, era demasiado bueno. Amaba esto.

- Gaa-ra.- mordí mi labio y me retorcí bajo sus manos-. Yo…- gemí-. No pue-do más.

- Deja ir, nena.- chupo mi cuello y las embestidas de sus dedos aumentaron, jalo mi pezón, era una sensación de dolor agradable. Y yo, yo me deje ir.

Abrí mis ojos y la oscuridad me recibió, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme.

- Estas empapada.- dijo Gaara a mi lado subiéndome los tirantes. Me gire para verlo de frente. Saco sus dedos y los llevo a sus labios. Los beso y luego los introdujo dentro de su boca. Lo saboreo y yo jadee-. Rico.- dijo simplemente. Baje mi vista y su pene estaba erecto. Lo acaricie por sobre su pantalón de pijama-. Sakura.- dijo ronco-. Ven, vamos a la cama, te quiero follar y no tengo condones a la mano.- reí pero negué.

- Quiero…huh, digamos que regresarte el favor.- Gaara rió. Metí mi mano debajo de sus boxers y acaricie su miembro. Gaara gruño y aparto mi mano de su miembro.

- No es necesario.- beso mi frente-. Y si quieres regresarme el favor.- rió-. Ve a nuestra habitación, desnúdate y ten un condón a la mano.- me besó-. Bueno, varios condones, amor.- mordió mi labio-. Quiero follarte toda la noche.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Gemí.

Mi diosa interior bailaba de un lado a otro la macarena. Ambas estábamos deseosas.

Me pare de un brinco.

- No tardes.- salí de ahí, escuche la risa de Gaara y luego nada.

Camine lentamente, aun no podía memorizar el camino, pero Gaara me dio pequeños tips para no perderme de camino a la habitación. Una vez que llegue deslice los tirantes por mis hombros y este cayo al piso. Camine a la mesita auxiliar y saque un puño de condones. Después de esto, tengo que conseguir cita con la ginecóloga, la cerda de Ino y la ninfomanía de Tenten me han dicho que con condón no se siente igual. Quiero comprobarlo. Me sonroje. Si el condón reduce el placer, y aun así, Gaara, me hace ver estrellitas. ¡Dios! Ya quiero hacerlo sin condón. Definitivo, el lunes al doctor para un anticonceptivo.

Arroje mi tanga por ahí y puse los condones bajo la almohada. Corrí la cortina que se encontraba separando el espacio de la cama y el resto de la habitación. Era mas privado así. Me gustaba. Di vueltas buscando la mejor posición y también verme sexy. Suspire frustrada. Lo sexy no se me daba. Me senté en la esquina de la cama y espere. Acomode mi cabello hacia enfrente cubriendo mis pechos y respire hondo. Parecía virgen.

Mire una sombra detrás de las cortinas beige y la sonrisa que siempre viene a mí cuando Gaara esta cerca, esta vez no vino. Tal vez este loca, pero mi cuerpo sentía a Gaara y este no era. Me tense y me puse de pie haciendo el menor ruido posible. Estaba a solo unos pasos. Mi pulso estaba acelerado. ¿Un ladrón? ¡Y yo desnuda! Bufé y la sombra se movió hacia atrás.

- ¡SAKURA! – gritaron y luego la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente. Corrí las cortinas de un jalon y no había nada. Gaara me miraba confundido desde la puerta. En sus manos traía fresas, crema batida y chocolate. Gire mi vista hacia todos lados. Gaara me miro preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo llegando hasta mí-. Hey.- aventó las cosas hacia la cama-. ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Beso mi nariz-. Estas helada.- froto mis brazos en busca de calor.

- Vi una sombra.- dijo mirando hacia el balcón, el viento ondeaba las cortinas blancas de la ventana-. ¿Dejaste la ventana abierta? – pregunte acercándome hacia allá. Gaara me agarro por el codo para que me detuviese.

- Quédate ahí.- se acerco y asomo su cabeza por el balcón. Cerró las ventanas y las cortinas dejaron de bailar contra el viento-. Seguro Chiyo la dejo abierta.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí. Mi vista seguía recorriendo la habitación.

Gaara rió.

- No mas películas de terror para ti, Señorita.- me dio un beso en los labios, apenas y fue un roce-. Ven, vamos a la cama.- sonrió de lado. Mi sonrisa boba había vuelto. No más películas de terror para mí-. Tengo ganas de algo dulce.- mire las cosas en la cama y me sonroje.

- Yo quiero algo salado.- agarre su pene por sobre la ropa y gruño. Solté una risita cuando me agarro por las nalgas elevándome en el aire. Beso mis pechos y yo acariciaba sus cabellos…rojos.

Esta será una larga noche…

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke tapaba sus oídos para dejar de oír los gemidos de su mujer. Sakura era suya, pero el imbécil ese del freak se interponía en su camino. No fue difícil colarse a la mansión del idiota Freak. Lo que no entendía es porque el tenia una casa como esta. ¿Que no era pobre? Obito le entregaría el informe el lunes por la mañana. Cuando vio a Sakura salir del local de Jiraiya esta misma noche, la siguió. Tenia que hablar con ella y pedir disculpas. Pero nunca contó con que ella no parara en su casa, si no que el imbécil del freak la trajo a esta mansión y ella gustosa bajo sonriendo y besándolo en plena calle.

Cuando la vio en la cocina portando ese camisón rojo, se puso duro. Quería follarla en ese mismo instante pero se controlo a tiempo. Pero hace unos momentos que la vio entrar semi-desnuda, con los pechos al aire, no lo pudo resistir. Se acerco a la cama, una fina cortina beige lo separa de la mujer que tanto anhelaba. La haría suya, Sakura seria su mujer, por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¡AAHHH! – un nuevo grito-gemido de Sakura hizo que su amiguito despertara. Gruño por lo bajo y lo saco de sus boxers. No podía darse una ducha fría, tendría que aliviarse el solo. Deslizo su mano de arriba hacia abajo por todo su miembro, primero lento y luego rápidamente. Sakura gemía y eso hacia que se excitara aun más. Ahí escondido en ese enorme armario, se daba placer imaginando que era la boca de Sakura sobre su pene. Sus caderas se movían a la par que su mano, y con su mano libre se acariciaba los testículos. Mordió sus labios para no gritar de placer.

- ¡AAAAH, GAARA! – en el mismo instante que Sakura llegaba al orgasmo, el también. Gruño y no de placer. Era de coraje. Tenía que apartar al maldito freak del camino.

Sakura era suya.

* * *

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOH DIOS, NO ME LINCHEN :E JHAHAJA! YA ANDO DE VUELTA POR AQUI :D YA ESTARE MAS SEGUIDO ;*

Si dejan review, estare mas que encantada :D...

Ando algo apurada :D hahah, soy chika sport 8- )! y ya ando de salida :D HAHA!,

Nooos leemos luego :*


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-Hola.- saludo alegremente, Sasuke-. Hace mucho que no te veía.- Sakura no contesto-. Mira, se que me comporte muy mal con el fre…-callo al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura-. Bueno, Gaara.- dijo con rencor-. Pero de eso quería hablarte, fuimos amigos durante un tiempo y luego algo mas, me caes bien, Sakura, no quiero que nos distanciemos así.- Sakura suspiro y Sasuke sonrío. Sakura siempre había tenido un buen corazón y Sasuke lo sabia, es por eso que mejor decidió cambiar de táctica-. No te digo que volvamos a hacer amigos ni nada, pero Naruto es amigo de ambos.- miraron al rubio platicar con una casi desmayada Hinata. Sakura río. Naruto si que era despistado-. Pero, tampoco nos ignoraremos, ¿Ok? – Sakura río asintiendo. Era muchas palabras para haber salido de la boca de Sasuke-. ¿Tregua? - dijo extendiendo su mano. Sakura dudo, pero termino aceptando. Era mejor dejar de pelear con Sasuke. Era verdad lo que el dijo, se seguirían frecuentando y no quería siempre traer una cara de limón agrio en el trabajo.

- Tregua.- agarro su mano y se dieron un apretón. Sasuke sonrío victorioso-. Te traeré tu pedido.- dijo sonriéndole un poco. Sasuke aplaudió internamente.

Obito le había dado el reporte el día de ayer y se entero de toda la vida de…Gaara. Resulta que el imbécil ese ahora era tan adinerado como el. ¡Mierda! Por eso lado no lo podría molestar. Sonrío de lado. Pero había otras cosas con las que si. Miro a Sakura en la distancia y se detuvo en su trasero. Respiro hondo y aparto la vista de ahí. El recuerdo de ella semi desnuda aun lo perseguía por las noches. Debía de ser rápido si quería tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Aquí esta, Sasuke.- dejo las cosas frente a el y este rozo ligeramente sus dedos con los de ella. Sakura le sonrío como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque para ella no paso nada, Sasuke ya no le afectada.

Solo Gaara.

Se fue de ahí y se reunió con Ino.

- ¿Que te dijo? – pregunto.

Ino era tan cotilla.

Sakura negó riendo.

- Pidió disculpas y creo que es mejor así.- agarro otro pedido que le entregaba Chouji-. Así no me molestara en el trabajo.

Ino miro a Sasuke por sobre el hombro de Sakura y frunció el ceño.

- No se.- dijo dudando-. Sasuke es…raro. Osea, antes nunca hacia algo al azar.- Sakura negó-. Eres muy ingenua, Sakura.- Ino conocía bien a Sasuke-. Mira, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero, yo me acostaba con el.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Ino comprendió-. No, ¡IIUG! No, - se horrorizo-. No soy tan perra, fue cuando ustedes ya no andaban, admito que no paso mucho tiempo, pero ya no andaban ¿Ok? .- Sakura asintió dudando-. Es verdad, frente. El punto es que Sasuke, me platicaba cosas, ¿Sabes? Cosas para separarte de Gaara, Sasuke estaba como obsesionado contigo.- Sakura miro a Sasuke quien miraba algo en su teléfono, al sentir la mirada alzo su rostro y le sonrío, como antes, como cuando eran novios, como cuando pensaba que Sasuke era lo mejor…ahora no, Gaara era su mundo. Le devolvió la sonrisa por educación y se giro a Ino.

- Tendré cuidado.- suspiro-. Aparte no es como que vamos a ser súper amigos ni nada, solo no pelearemos.

Ino asintió, pero algo le decía que "las buenas" intenciones de Sasuke, no eran tan buenas. Rezo internamente porque su cabeza se equivocara. Sakura se miraba feliz, muy feliz con Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Gaara no viene por ti? – pregunto Ino saliendo del local.

Sakura negó triste.

- Tenia muchas cosas de la empresa y no se que.- se encogió de hombros-. El quería venir, pero ha descuidado mucho su futuro trabajo por estar siempre conmigo. Kakashi, su tutor, llego el domingo y me vio semi desnuda.- se sonrojo. Acababa de terminar una sesión de sexo en el estudio de Gaara cuando el peligris llego. Lo bueno que ella llevaba el camisón de seda, uno de tantos. Pero eso no quita la vergüenza que paso-. Bueno, le dijo a Gaara unas cosas que no entendí, puros números y sabes que no soy buena en eso.- Ino rió.

- Lo se.- toco su hombro consolándola.

- Le dije que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, de todas maneras nos veremos los fines de semana.- se ruborizo. Vaya que se veían, a todas horas…desnudos.

- Y luego dicen que la cerda soy yo.- dijo Ino. Sakura río y empujo ligeramente su hombro.

Chouji salio y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura que era la que mas cerca vivía.

- Listo.- dijo el joven pelirojo riendo haciendo notar unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ino le regreso la sonrisa. Sakura noto que era su sonrisa "boba" esa que ponía cuando miraba a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Era el amor platónico de Ino. Sakura jadeo. ¿Ino y Chouji? Sabia de los sentimientos de Chouji hacia Ino, pero ¿Ino? ¿De que se perdió el fin de semana? Estaba tan concentrada en memorizar el cuerpo de Gaara que se desconecto del mundo fuera de la mansión.

- Vámonos.- dijo Ino y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Ino entrelazo sus dedos con Chouji. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Chouji se ruborizo. Le lanzo una mirada a su amiga y luego a sus manos entrelazadas.

Ino la fulmino con la mirada y luego le sonrío.

- Luego.- fue lo único que dijo. Después se enteraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te extraño.- dijo a su teléfono. No, no extrañaba a su teléfono, si no a la mujer de ojos verdes con la cual hablaba en esos momentos.

_- Yo también.- _le contesto riendo. A Gaara lo embargaba una calidez cada vez que la escuchaba reír-. _Me debes mis besos de hoy, te los cobrare todos cuando te mire.- _Claro que el también se los cobraría.

- Yo quiero más que besos.- Hablo con la voz ronca. Sakura era como una adicción, quería tenerla a todas horas. La escucho jadear y sonrío-. Pero claro, si quieres puros besos, por mí esta bien.- Sakua negó rápidamente-. ¿Que quieres, Sakura?

- _A ti.- _Su voz se escuchaba susurrante, jadeante-. _Te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti._

Gaara también la necesitaba. Con ella cerca solo escuchaba sus pensamientos y nada más. No había voces hablándole al oído.

- Me tienes, amor.- rió-. Soy tuyo…

_- Lo se, pero…yo te necesito de otra forma en estos momentos.- _jadeo y Gaara se tenso. Conocía esos ruidos.

_- _¿Que estas haciendo? – Pregunto ronco-. ¿Estas excitada, Sakura? -Sakura asintió con un sonido de su garganta-. Tócate, amor.- Sakura gimió-. Es mi boca succionando tu pezón, son mis manos las que recorren tus muslos.- Gruño y sin pensar llevo su mano a su erección acariciándola por sobre el pantalón del pijama.

- _Gaara.- _Gimió.

Introdujo su mano dentro de los boxers y gruño.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto. Sakura afirmo con un gemido. La mano en su miembro se movió lentamente por toda la longitud. Gruño-. Sakura…es mi lengua la que lame tu clítoris.- un pequeño chillido se escucho. Jugo un rato con la punta de su pene que ya estaba mojada-…Estas empapada, amor.-

-_Esp-eera- _hablo entrecortadamente-. _ Pondré altavoz…_- Gaara sonrío-. _Listo_

- ¿Seguimos? – Sakura río-. Acuéstate y abre tus piernas para mi…

_- ¡Ahh, Gaara!._

- Sabes delicioso…mi lengua esta dentro de ti y mis manos jalan tus pezones ¿Lo sientes? - hablo ronco-. ¿Sientes como te mojas?- Solo se escuchaban gemidos por parte de ella. Su mano cobro vida de nuevo y la llevo de arriba hacia abajo mas rápidamente-. Reemplazo mi lengua por dos dedos y mi lengua va a tu clítoris a chupar, morder y lamer…quiero tener tu esencia en mi lengua, Sakura.- Un chillido más alto se escucho. Gruño y acelero el ritmo en su miembro. Lo sentía cerca-. Pero eso será otro día, ahora quiero follarte, ponerte en cuatro y follarte por detrás para ver ese lindo trasero que tanto me gusta, darte nalgadas y que mi pene entre dentro, muy dentro de ti, Sakura.- Sakura jadeo…

- _Hazlo.- _dijo con la voz aun más ronca que la suya-._ Ponme en cuatro y follame, quiero sentirte dentro, quiero sentir como me llenas… ¡Lo quiero ya!_

Gaara río de lado y su miembro como que brinco de la emoción.

- ¿Sientes…sientes como entro en ti? Porque yo si. Puedo imaginarte ruborizada y mordiendo tu labio para acallar los gemidos. Mis manos en tus caderas para poder entrar y salir sin problemas de ti.- Sakura jadeo…

- _Más rápido, qui-iero más…ya no puedo más_

Gaara aumento la velocidad, su miembro palpitaba debajo de su mano.

- ¿Te falta poco, amor? –

- _¡Si! _

- Vente para mi…lléname el pene de tus fluidos que yo también lo are, Sakura.- Y Sakura grito el nombre de él varias veces. Gaara apretaba los labios y su mano bajaba y subía rápidamente al ritmo de su pecho agitado.

- _Eso fue…excitante.- _hablo después de que su respiración se regularizo-. _Te quiero, Gaara._

Gaara sonrió. Miro hacia abajo, en su mano quedo su semen, pero valió la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin lo vio. Luego de toda una semana de puras llamadas telefónicas, por fin lo tenía frente a ella. ¿Era posible que se hubiera puesto más guapo en esa semana que no se vieron? Sakura pensaba que si. Se miraba exquisitamente delicioso.

Caminaba lentamente hacia ella y sonreía de lado. Su corazón palpito al verlo. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando lo veía. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y sentía un hormigueo de lo más agradable por todo su cuerpo. Era como tener un orgasmo con tan solo verlo.

Suspiro.

Gaara llego a su lado y la rodeo con los brazos. Ella se dejo. Lo había extrañado como loca esa semana. Tal vez, Gaara, no era el único que dependía de ella. Porque Sakura, también se sintió horrible al no verlo, no tocarlo y no besarlo. Era como una tortura. Le picaban las manos por abrazarlo. Lo hizo.

- Te extrañe.- escondió la cara entre su pecho-. No volveremos a estar separados tanto tiempo, ¿Ok? – El pecho de Gaara se sacudió debido a su risa-. La próxima vez, no me hagas caso.- Ella fue la que insistió en no verse. Gaara tenía responsabilidades, pero también había un motivo oculto. Era para comprobar si, Gaara… huh, digamos que era para comprobar la "resistencia" de él. Al parecer a Gaara, le fue mejor que a ella.

- Esta bien.- beso su cabello-. No más tiempo separados. -Sakura beso rápidamente sus labios y se separo de él-. ¿Lista para irnos?- Sakura asintió impaciente provocando la risa de Gaara.

Sakura se despidió de todos ahí. Naruto algo sorprendido, aun no podía creer que era Gaara, el mismo que cursaba con ellos en la escuela. Ino contenta por ella, agarraba la mano de un muy sonrojado Chouji. Ino ya le había explicado que como que estaban saliendo. Ella se alegro por ellos.

Agito su mano en la distancia para despedirse de Sasuke, quien platicaba con Naruto. Iban a ir a no se donde. Gaara frunció el ceño cuando vio el intercambio de miradas. No había nada sospechoso ahí, pero le molestaba por el simple hecho de ser Sasuke.

- ¿Muy amigos? - pregunto confundido, mas no enojado.

Sakura nego.

- Simplemente pidió disculpas e hicimos como una especie de tregua. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Gaara alzo sus cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Uchiha pidiendo disculpas?- hablo divertido.

Sakura rió. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y salieron del lugar.

- Si, por mas extraño que parezca, pero si. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un completo estúpido y bueno, Naruto es amigo de ambos, no podemos vivir peleados toda la vida. No es como que somos súper amigos.- Deja vu. Esas mismas palabras le dijo a Ino-. Es mejor así.- Gaara asintió-. Cambiando de tema.- sonrío-. ¿Sabes que te vez muy sexy vestido así? – Gaara miro hacia abajo. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans. ¿Qué sexy podría tener eso?-. La camisa se pega a tu increíble pecho.- acaricio esa zona con su dedo índice-. Y esos jeans hacen que tu trasero se mire tan apetitoso.- Gaara negó riendo-. No solo lo pienso yo, aquella chica de aya no deja de verte.- La mano que tenia alrededor de la cintura de él, bajo hacia la bolsa trasera de sus jeans, apretando su trasero en el acto. Gaara brinco un poco de la impresión.

- Creo…- hablo ronco-…creo que tenemos algo pendiente ¿No? – Sakura se ruborizo-. Ven, vamos a nuestra casa, hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que hacer.- la beso en los labios y le abrió la puerta del auto-. ¿Ya no necesitamos el uso del condón? – Sakura negó-. ¡Genial!.- beso sus labios una vez mas y corrió a su lugar-. Creo que no saldrás de la cama en todo el fin de semana, Sakura.- Sakura jadeo y cerró sus piernas. No porque no quisiera eso, pero su centro estaba mojado y necesitaba un poco de fricción.

- Me parece bien.- coloco su cinturón de seguridad-. Gaara…- el la miro sonriendo-…Te amo.

_Miente, ella no t…_

- Te amo, Sakura….- Nunca más le haría caso a esa voz, aunque suya, no era nada de lo que el realmente pensaba. Sabía que Sakura, lo amaba. Así que al carajo con esa "voz".

-.-.-.-

Sasuke miraba de lejos a Sakura irse con Gaara… de nuevo. El sabía muy bien lo que harían. Apretó los puños y respiro agitadamente.

- ¡Aarg! – gruñó.

Lo odiaba.

Tenia que apurarse a quitar del camino al maldito de Gaara…para siempre.

* * *

.

.

NO ANDABA MUERTA...ANDABA SIN INSPIRACIÓN u.u! JHAJHA, pero bueno, volvió luego de irse unas vacaciones a no se donde, la hija de la chin...

En fin :D

Sasukin esta mas loco que Gaara :O!, Che loco emo vengador, u.u! JHAJHA xD!,

Espero les guste, y no me linchen por tardar tanto ._.

MANGAA, QUIEN YA LO VIO?! UUUUUF, Y me sigo preguntando, Que pedo con Sasuke? u.u!, Y REPITO, LUEGO SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE PONEMOS A SASUKE, TAN BIPOLAR Y "RARO" BUENO, NOMAS MIREN COMO LO PONE KISHIMOTO ¬¬!,

Bueno, bueno xD!

Esto ya lo dije en Love two times, pero como que no hay muchas seguidoras ahi, lo diré aquí.

Cada semana por lo menos ire actualizando un cap, pero me ire turnando. Por ejemplo, ahora le toco a Tu mejor pesadilla, luego sigue Mito o Realidad? Y luego, Love me two times, y asi... sucesivamente xD! para que no haya favoritismo!

Ahora si me voy :D, tratare de actualizar mas rápido, bueno si a la ingrata de mi inspiracion se digna a venir por más tiempo u.u! JHAJHA,

Nos Leemos luego :*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Estaba realmente aterrada. ¿Embarazada? ¡No! Siempre se habían cuidado. Gaara no tenía mejor expresión que la de Sakura, estaba como ido.

- No…creo.- dudo-. Siempre nos cuidamos, he de ser que algo me cayó mal

La Sra. Chiyo levanto sus cejas.

- Cuando Dios decide que es hora, es hora.- sonrió-. Una bolsita de latex no se lo impedirá.- Sakura rió. La Sra. Chiyo no era una anciana normal-. De todas maneras vendrá el medico, preguntan y listo.

Gaara se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos, pero aun no decía nada. Sakura despertó y fue directamente al baño…a vomitar. Gaara asustado fue por Chiyo para que le diera algo a Sakura, ella dijo que no. "Si esta embarazada, no es recomendable darle cualquier cosa" Desde ahí, Gaara se había quedado mudo y pálido.

- Hay otras razones por las cuales las personas vomitan, Chiyo.- Ambas mujeres asintieron a las palabras dichas por Gaara. Era bueno que hablara de nuevo-. No necesariamente por un…_bebé_

A Sakura no le gusto su tono de voz.

- Cierto, pero por la forma en que ustedes…- junto sus dedos índices como si estos se estuvieran besando. Pero claro que se refería a otras _cosas _tocándose-…bueno eso, no lo dudo que tal vez y uno se haya escapado por ahí.- Sakura se dejo caer sobre la almohada y tapo su rostro-. Tienen ¿Tres semanas? Todo puede pasar…- La Sra. Chiyo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Le agradaba la idea de ser ¿Bisabuela? Rió. Miro a Gaara que había regresado a su estado anterior y a Sakura que cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Suspiro.

- Le hablare al medico para que venga a revisar a Sakura.- y salió de ahí. Era mas bien una excusa para que hablaran de la posible posibilidad de un bebé.

Sakura se enderezo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

- Gaara.- hablo bajo-. Ven

Se hizo aun lado para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama. Gaara lo hizo, pero no se acerco a ella, la miraba de reojo a ella… y su vientre.

- ¿Crees…- carraspeo. Las palabras simplemente se atoraban en su garganta. Se negaban a salir-…que sea cierto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- No creo, la verdad.- agarro su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió cuando él la miro por fin-. Me duele el estomago y vomite esta mañana, no necesariamente tienen que ser síntomas de embarazo, puede ser cualquier cosa, Gaara.- Gaara soltó un suspiro aliviado. A Sakura no le agrado eso. ¿No quería tener hijos en este momento?-. La Sra. Chiyo le esta buscando cinco pies al gato.- dijo riendo.

Gaara asintió más rápidamente y se relajo. Sus hombros ya no estaban rígidos y su espalda se encorvo un poco hacia abajo. Fuera estrés.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara. Respiro hondo y el aroma de Gaara le llego. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo:

- Aparte, no es como que fuera algo malo.- lo miro de reojo y Gaara tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el ceño fruncido-¿O si? – pregunto al ver su expresión. Se separo de él, necesitaba verlo de frente-. ¿Gaara? – acaricio su mejilla y Gaara hizo un gesto de dolor.

_Las cosas van a cambiar…ella te va a cambiar. Ella si será una buena madre y te dejara en segundo plano. Tu hijo será un pequeño monstruo como nosotros._

- ¡No! – gruño abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Sakura retrocedió algo asustada. Gaara parpadeo, respiro hondo-. No creo estar preparado para eso, Sakura

Sakura asintió y se acerco despacio hacia él.

- Obviamente yo tampoco.- se puso de rodillas y beso su frente-. No es momento para bebés, lo dejaremos para después.- le sonrió dulcemente. Sakura quería niños, muchos. Es lo que toda mujer quiere y ella no sería la excepción. Una niña con el cabello rojizo y ojos color aqua. Suspiro internamente. Sería perfecta.

- No creo estar preparado para eso.- volvió a repetir. Sakura agarro su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ojos color aqua que rápidamente se opacaron. Jadeo-. _Nunca…_

Lo soltó como si quemara. ¿Nunca? Le dio un escalofrío al ver sus ojos. Eran…como antes.

- Gaara….-susurro.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el momento. Gaara agacho la mirada y Sakura lo miraba fijamente

- Llego el Doctor…- La Sra. Chiyo callo al ver el ambiente lleno de tensión-. Ven, Gaara, dejemos que revisen a Sakura.

Gaara se puso de pie. Sakura deseo poder ver sus ojos, quería saber si su Gaara había regresado, pero él en ningún momento la miro. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro.

- Buenos días, Sakura…

Se giro y planto en su rostro la mejor sonrisa falsa.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Dónde esta Gaara? – pregunto a la Sra. Chiyo.

Se limpio las manos en su delantal y señalo el pasillo que daba al despacho de Gaara. Sakura asintió con el ceño fruncido y se giro.

- ¿Qué te dijo el Doctor? – pregunto Chiyo.

Sakura negó.

- Prefiero hablarlo primero con Gaara, si no le molesta, Sra. Chiyo.- no la dejo contestar y se fue.

Respiro hondo. La plática que se venía no iba a ser nada bonita, mucho menos después de ver la reacción de Gaara con respecto al tema de los _bebés._

Toco suavemente la puerta y un casi imperceptible "Adelante" se escucho desde dentro. Respiro hondo y contó hasta tres.

- Hola.- dijo Sakura asomando su cabeza. Tenía miedo de que estado pudiera encontrar a Gaara. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, miraba el extenso jardín frente a sus ojos-. El Doctor se acaba de ir, dijo que…- Sakura vio el momento exacto en el que sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y su cuello se estiro-…Estoy embarazada.

Sakura mordía su labio nerviosamente. Esperaba gritos, cosas arrojada por el aire pero no, nada de eso paso. Gaara seguía en la misma posición. Escucho una carcajada agria y se tenso.

- Bien.- Gaara se giro hacia ella. Sakura planto sus pies sobre el sitio donde se encontraba. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero ella había prometido quedarse con él, no importaba que tan feo fueran las cosas-. Fue bonito mientras duro.

Sakura busco su mirada y, aunque sus ojos eran los que ella amaba, había un rastro de tristeza ahí. Trago grueso.

- ¿Me vas a dejar por que estoy embarazada? – pregunto incrédula. Avanzo unos pasos-. ¿Eres tan cobarde como para hacerlo? – Ahora estaba enojada-. ¡RESPONDE! – le grito después de un par de minutos en silencio.

- ¡NO! ¡TU LO HARAS! – Sakura frunció el ceño-. Tú me dejaras como todos lo hacen, vas a querer más a tu hijo que a mí.- a Sakura le dolió que dijera "tu" en vez de "nuestro"-. Le prestaras más atención a él, todo se va a tratar de tu hijo, me dejaras en segundo plano, eso pasa. ¡TU. ME. VAS. A. DEJAR!- lo último lo dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sakura retrocedió. ¿Eso era su miedo? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué tanto daño le habían hecho sus padres?

- Pues adivina que…- ya no gritaba-…no estoy embarazada.- Gaara abrió los ojos como platos-. Solo fue algo que me cayo mal, pero tal vez…- su voz se quebró-…tal vez te deje.- su labio temblaba-. Te amo, Gaara, pero también amo la idea de tener hijos algún día y tú no compartes la misma idea.

Sakura sabía que había jugado sucio al mentirle, pero solo así sabría lo que en verdad pensaba sobre la idea de tener hijos. Y lo que descubrió no le gusto.

- Creo…- su voz ya había cambiado debido al nudo en su garganta-…que apresuramos las cosas en nuestra relación, todo esto pasó tan rápido.

- Sakura…- pero Sakura ya no estaba ahí, salio corriendo hacia la habitación que compartió con Gaara. Necesitaba sus cosas personales, su celular y llaves.

Gaara corrió detrás de ella, la miro cuando doblaba por unos de los pasillos. La alcanzo al pie de las escaleras.

- Tú no te vas.- la agarro por la muñeca y casi deseo no hacerlo. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas-. ¿Por qué te provocas este sufrimiento? - le dijo con los dientes apretados-. ¿Para que me mentiste?

Sakura se soltó y subió dos escalones antes de que el la volviera a agarrar.

- ¡Te estoy hablando maldita sea! – Sakura jadeo.

- ¡TU NO QUIERES TENER HIJOS! – le grito.

- ¡Por el amor de dios! Ni siquiera estas embarazada.- Sakura lo ignoro y siguió subiendo-. ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – Pero Sakura lo ignoro de nuevo-. ¿Quieres tener hijos? Pues bien, vamos a tenerlos ¡Ahora mismo!

La agarro fuertemente de las muñecas, esta vez no se le escaparía.

- ¡Gaara! – protesto, pero ahora el turno de Gaara de ignorarla. La abrió la bata de un jalon y el cortísimo pijama de seda quedo al descubierto. Sakura se sorprendió.

- Pero primero tenemos que practicar un poco, Sakura.- dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos…de deseo.

La beso con salvajismo, su lengua entro rápidamente en su boca. Sakura jadeo sorprendida, pero excitada al mismo tiempo. Gaara dejaba un rastro húmedo en su descenso a su cuello. Sakura echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Vamos al cuarto.- dijo ella susurrando.

- No.- dijo tajante. Bajo los tirantes del camisón y besos su hombro izquierdo-. Vamos a follar aquí en las escaleras, no creo poder aguantar a llegar al cuarto, me tienes duro.- y para comprobar, agarro una mano de la pelirrosa y la llevo a su miembro que estaba completamente erecto-. No sabes cuanto me gustaría una mamada.- Sakura jadeo. Le excitaba que le hablara así, como cuando hablaban por teléfono-…pero ahora muero más por estar dentro de ti…_todo. _¿Quieres tú, Sakura?

Sakura asintió.

- No te oigo.- mordió su hombro y ella grito.

- ¡SI!.- Gaara sonrió y se aparto de ella y la giro. La empujo por la espalda hasta que su estomago quedo sobre el barandal de las escaleras. Le alzo el camisón hasta la cintura. Acaricio su trasero desnudo con las yemas de los dedos y Sakura se estremeció.

Sakura escucho el ruido de sus pantalones al ser removidos y se mordió el labio.

- ¿Quieres narración? – dijo casi en tono burlón-. Cuando hablamos me di cuenta que te excita cuando te describo como te meteré mi pene.

Sakura jadeo y Gaara sonrió de lado.

- Eso pensé.- agarro la pierna de Sakura y la puso sobre el barandal, al estar de bajada ayudaba mucho-. Ahora amor, me estoy agachando para poder chuparte el clítoris.- Sakura gimió-. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

- ¡Si! –

Gaara soplo sobre esa zona y Sakura brinco un poco. Se agarro de los muslos de ella para más control y volvió a soplar.

- Gaara…- suspiro

Y luego él, paso su lengua desde su clítoris hasta su entrada. Sakura grito y se removió inquieta. Gaara se puso de pie y Sakura estaba confundida ¿Eso era todo?

- Digamos que es como un castigo…- agarro su pene entre sus manos y lo acerco a la entrada de Sakura-…por mentir.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero Gaara no le dio tiempo, entro en ella de una estocada realmente fuerte.

- ¡Oh! – echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Le encantaba estar dentro de Sakura sin la estúpida barrera del condón-. ¡Se siente tan bien! ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como te mojas con solo una embestida? – Sakura asintió-. ¿Quieres que siga? – pregunto al ver como ella trataba de mover sus caderas, pero el era el que controlaría todo el asunto esta vez. Agarro firmemente sus caderas y la paro-. ¿Quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo? – Hablo en un susurro ronco-. ¿Si?

- ¡SI, QUIERES QUE ME FOLLES, PERO YA! – Gaara soltó una risa.

Salio completamente de ella.

- ¡Wow! Tengo todo mi pene mojado de tus jugos, Sakura.- la embistió nuevamente y ella grito-. Siempre estas tan jodidamente estrecha – las embestidas eran lentas pero profundas.

- Gaara…- lloriqueo Sakura-…Rápido, ¡Por favor!

Gaara hizo más lentas las embestidas.

- Dime exactamente lo que quieres…- estaba disfrutando mucho de esta posición. Veía de lleno su pene entrar en el cuerpo de Sakura. _Mía_ gritaban todos sus sentidos.

- Quiero que te dejes de juegos y me folles duro, quiero venirme ¡ya!

Gaara le dio una nalgada que dejo marcada su mano y aumento las embestidas.

-¿Así?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

- Si.- medio gimió Sakura. Gaara enterraba sus dedos en la piel de su cadera y fruncía el ceño. Si seguía así, sería el sexo más corto que haya tenido en su vida. Busco el clítoris de Sakura con su mano libre y lo froto a la par de las embestidas. Los gritos y gemidos de ella, le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. No la iba a dejar sin su orgasmo, pero a él le faltaba poco, tenía que recurrir a un poco de ayuda extra.

- ¡aah! – Gaara mordió su labio porque si no terminaría gritando más fuerte que Sakura. Más rápido y más fuerte. Gaara sintió sus músculos tensarse. Sus dedos apretaron más de lo necesario la piel de Sakura y, él exploto. Un ronco gemido salio de sus labios y se dejo ir en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba el orgasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No me gusta pelear contigo, Sakura.- ambos estaban acostados en el cama.

- A mi tampoco.- suspiro-. Me deje llevar por el tema. Lo siento.- beso su pecho y recargo su cabeza.

- Si tu quieres podemos tener un…_bebé.-_ Sakura cerro sus ojos. No. Así quería que fueran las cosas-. Claro que sería después que nos casemos…- Sakura rió.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? – Bostezo-. Tengo sueño

Sakura cerró sus ojos lentamente. No, no tenía nada de sueño, pero era mejor no hablar de eso por el momento. Las inseguridades de Gaara atacaban de nuevo. Mordió su mejilla por dentro para no resoplar. Se suponía que ella estaba dormida. Quiso llorar ¿Si en verdad hubiera estado embarazada? ¿Hubiese tenido el valor suficiente de dejar a Gaara? No podía mantenerlo junto a ella si no quería al niño. ¡Arrg! Todo era tan malditamente confuso.

- Te amo, Sakura.- escucho que le decía Gaara, mientras acariciaba su cabello-. Las pesadillas se fueron gracias a ti, ahora mis pesadillas…son sobre perderte.

Sakura sintió su corazón derretirse. Estar con Gaara podría ser confuso y hasta a veces como una pesadilla. Imágenes de lo compartido en las escaleras vinieron a ella. Se sonrojo. Pero no podía negar que era una de las mejores que ha tenido. Era como el dijo una vez…Gara era la mejor pesadilla.

* * *

.

.

.

POR FAVOR BAJEN LOS CUCHILLOS! T.T!

Lo que cuenta es que volvi, Verdad? VERDAD?! jhajha,

Ya he dicho que cada vez me cuesta más escribir esta historia? no? pues si :/ mi inspiración es algo rara, jhajha, me llego la inspiración para el capítulo apenas antier, pero oh, estaba enferma, enserio, fiebre y todo eso, trate de escribirlo el martes pero simplemente mis ojos no cooperaban, en fin...luego d inyecciones y muchas pastillas después (Creo que tantas pastillas me ayudaron con el cap, jaja me adormecieron y me relajaban, jahjah casi casi estaba como drogada) aqui estoy de nuevo :D!,

Bueno, nos leemos luego :D espero les guste T.T!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ino llego con una pizza en mano, el olor a queso derretido me revolvió el estomago.

– ¡Huele horrible! – corrí al cuarto de baño y regrese las donas que me había comido. Esta infección había durado mucho. Respire hondo y me enjuague la boca. Ino y Tenten me miraban desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y rostro preocupado. – Estaré bien, mañana que salga del trabajo le diré a Gaara que me lleve con el doctor. – agarre un poco de agua y me moje el cuello y la cara.

– Creo que son demasiados vómitos y mareos para una simple infección, Sakura. – Dijo Tenten con el ceño fruncido. – Y como futura doctora deberías de saberlo…

Ino tapo su boca sorprendida.

– ¡¿Estas embarazada?! – las tres nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

– Yo pensaba como algo así de una bacteria en tu estomago…– Tenten negaba – Nunca pensé en un embarazo ¿Te cuidas? – asentí. No podía hablar

– El doctor dijo que era algo que me había caído mal…

– ¿Te hicieron una prueba de embarazo? – negué. Todo fue una examinación artificial. – Vuelvo en unos minutos – Escuche la puerta cerrarse cuando Ino salió a toda prisa de ahí.

Empecé a hiper-ventilar. Me agarre del lavabo para no caer, mis rodillas se sentían débiles. Lleve mi mano a mi vientre ¿Bebé?

¡Maldito, Doctor!

– No te alteres – Tenten me agarro por los hombros y me llevo a mi cuarto, me sentó en la cama, aparto el cabello de mi cara y se sentó a mi lado. – No saques ninguna conclusión hasta que estés completamente segura.

Asentí.

¿Bebé? Gaara se va a "Frikiar" ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se lo diga? Me estremecí. Gaara no iba a reaccionar muy bien cuando lo sepa, si bien las cosas habían quedado un tanto extrañas al tema del bebé, eso no quería decir que estuviera muy de acuerdo con la idea.

¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto en estos momentos?

Lleve ambas manos a mi vientre y sonreí. A mi siempre me han gustado los niños, y si llevo un hijo de Gaara, pues el tendría que aprender a ser padre, si o si.

Ino entró agitada al cuarto, saco una cajita rosa de su bolso y me la tendió.

– Ve y haz lo tuyo…– se sentó al otro lado dejándome en medio.

Reí.

– Hay un pequeño problema…– ambas me miraron. – No tengo ganas de hacer pis.

Ino resoplo.

– Vamos a ver esa película y tomaras muchos líquidos, no puedo pensar bien de tanta desesperación. – Tenten rió a mi lado.

– Relájate, aquí la única posible embarazada debería de ser la desesperada. – Las tres reímos y nos pusimos de pie. Deje la cajita en el buró y salí con ellas.

* * *

– ¿Ya? – pregunto Ino por quinta vez.

– Ino no puedo hacerlo si estas pegada a la puerta – Era por la mañana, Ino se había quedado a dormir por que según ella, no podría con la angustia. Se desespero mucho más cuando le dije que me haría el test por la mañana, que así sería más efectivo. – Llévatela de aquí Tenten.

Escuche unos murmullos y luego la puerta siendo cerrada.

Por fin paz y tranquilidad. Mi vejiga empezó a fluir…

Hice lo que las instrucciones decía y espere.

– ¡¿YA?! – brinque y grite.

– ¡Ino!

– Lo siento, se me escapo…– oí que dijo, Tenten.

Les abrí la puerta del baño y entraron rápidamente. Mi celular sonó, era tiempo.

– No puedo ver…– me abrase a Tenten. – Que alguien mire por mi.

Ino dio un paso al frente como un soldado, cuadrando sus hombros y barbilla alzada, le hubiese creído la pose si no trajera unas pantuflas de Hello Kitty.

Agarro el pequeño palito en sus manos y miro fijamente, alzo la vista un momento y nos miro de reojo.

– Negativo. – dijo con un puchero.

¿Negativo?

Trate de sonreí. Era lo mejor, no estaba preparada para un bebé, mucho menos Gaara. Si, era lo mejor no estar embarazada. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan desilusionada?

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Me abrase a mi cintura y camine como autómata a la cama. Ino y Tenten me miraban preocupadas.

– ¿Estas bien, Sakura? – Pregunto Ino. – Pensé que estarías feliz al no estar embarazada.

Le sonreí a medias.

Ino no tenía porque saber que ayer por la noche me puse a divagar sobre como sería mi futuro hijo. Ellas no tenían que saber que hasta futuros nombres pensé para el o ella. No, no tenían porque saber que me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro al imaginar a Gaara abrazado de un niño idéntico a él.

– Es lo mejor…– las tres asentimos. Respire hondo y limpie mi rostro. – ¿Segura que es negativo?

Ino miro el palito en sus manos y rió.

– Te mentí, ¡Es positivo! – extendió el test a mis manos y en efecto, era positivo.

Reí como loca y me tire en mi cama con lo brazos abiertos.

– Te voy a matar…– le aventé el test y le dio en la cabeza.

– ¡Iug! – Se limpio su cabello con sus manos – Eso tiene pipi tuya…

Tenten rió palmeando su hombro.

– Lo tuviste en tus manos por unos buenos minutos, Ino.

Ino miro sus manos y corrió al baño a lavarse.

La sonrisa no dejo mi rostro en todo el día.

* * *

– ¡Hola, Sasuke! – lo salude algo entusiasta. Él me miro algo extrañado y besó mi mejilla.

– Estas muy feliz, Sakura – me encogí de hombros, sonriendo aún. Sasuke sonrió conmigo. – Es un lindo día… – le guiñe un ojo y me fui a trabajar.

Tome pedidos y limpie varias mesas, el tiempo se me paso volando. Cuando menos lo pensé Gaara, ya estaba aquí.

Me quite el delantal y lo deje ahí en alguna silla y corrí a abrazarlo.

– ¡Te extrañe! – bese su rostro repetidas veces. Gaara solo reía.

– Yo también, Sakura…– me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Su respiración me hacia cosquillas y me excitaba.

– Termino aquí y nos vamos…– me separe de él. Junte el delantal y lo doble. – Iré por mis cosas…– Gaara asintió y se recargo en la barra. Ino y Tenten lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Rodé los ojos. Eran algo infantiles.

Camine por el pasillo del almacén, ahí Jiraiya tenia como unos lockers donde dejábamos nuestras cosas. El pasillo era oscuro y silenciosos, solo mis pasos se escuchaban…y una respiración que no era la mía. Me gire y no había nada. Reí tontamente. Estaba imaginando cosas. Di un paso más y una mano grande se poso en mi boca, acallando el grito de susto que quiso salir de mis labios.

– No grites – Dijo una voz ronca a mis espaldas…

Inmediatamente me relaje.

– Gaara…– dije cuando me soltó. – Me asustaste.

Golpee su pecho riendo.

– Lo siento, pero tenía mucho sin verte, y necesito que me des un beso como se debe.

Iba a reír pero su lengua no me dio tiempo. Jadee sorprendida. Gaara me abrazo por mi cintura y me empujo a una puerta semi abierta a mis espaldas. Era el baño de empleados. Cerré la puerta con seguro y empecé a sacarle la camisa por arriba de la cabeza a Gaara.

– Yo solo venía por un beso…– dijo sonriendo de lado. –…pero me gusta mas tu idea.

Reí.

Saque mi blusa igual que la de él y desabroche mis pantalones.

– No creo poder aguantar a llegar a tu casa…– Gaara gruño y se deshizo de sus pantalones junto con su boxer.

Lleve las manos detrás de mi espalda para quitarme el sostén, pero Gaara, me detuvo.

– Eso lo quiero hacer yo...– dijo con la voz ronca. Me hizo girarme y recargue mi frente en la puerta del baño. Sentí sus dedos rozar lentamente mis hombros y bajar hacia el broche. Removió los tirantes de mis hombros acariciándome en el camino.– Nunca me cansare de tu cuerpo...– sus yemas acariciaban el contorno de mis senos, pero sin llegar al centro, donde yo quería sus caricias.

En unos meses más tal vez y no sienta deseo por mí. Me deprimí. ¿Seguirá sintiendo deseo por mi, aun cuando este toda gorda?

Sin embargo, Gaara, no me dejo seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Movió ligeramente mi cuello y corrió mi cabello aun lado. Repartía besos desde mi oreja bajando a mi cuello, donde succionaba un poco.

–Eres mía, Sakura...– susurro en mi oído. Yo solo asentí.

Sus manos acunaron mis pechos. Gemí

– ¿Eres mía, Sakura? – asentí de nuevo. Sus dedos empezaron a jalar mis pezones. Sentí su miembro en mi trasero y me arquee. Sus manos bajaron por mi aún vientre plano y me tensé. Casi se me sale decirle que ahí estaba un hijo suyo, pero callé. Sus manos siguieron bajando y mordí mi labio. Acaricio mi intimidad por sobre mis bragas y gemí. – Dilo...– hizo mis bragas aun lado y paso su dedo superficialmente por encima. – Necesito que lo digas, Sakura. Si lo dices, te daré lo que quieres.

Sentía la punta de su dedo en mi entrada, baje un poco mi cuerpo para que entrara en mi, pero el solo rió en mi oído.

Bufé.

– Gaara... – gire un poco mi cabeza para verlo, se le miraba divertido. –...Soy tuya desde el momento que me dejaste ver a ese muchacho calvo e inseguro en la biblioteca, soy tuya desde que me besaste por primera vez...

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí. Mordí mi labio para no gritar, Gaara me agarro de la cabeza con su mano libre y guió mis labios a los suyos. Retiro sus dedos de mí y me giro. Bajo mis bragas de un jalón y me alzo, recargando mi espalda en la puerta de baño. Guió su miembro a mi entrada y me dejo caer poco a poco. Gemí sobre su cuello. Gaara me agarraba por la cintura haciendo que las embestidas fueran profundas y placenteras. Me recordaba en mi mente no gritar, no estábamos en casa.

– Amor, te prometo en casa recompensarte, pero...– el ceño de Gaara se frunció.** – **Necesito terminar ahora...**– **asentí.

Gaara acelero sus embistes y llevo a su boca uno de mis pezones. Empuje mis pechos hacia él y me sentí desfallecer. Tal vez era el embarazo, pero estaba demasiado sensible de esa parte, y de todas.

– Ahh, Gaara!... – Sentí una mordida de Gaara en mi pezón y cerré mis ojos. El cosquilleo me recorrió de arriba a bajo. Mis piernas se tensaron alrededor del cuerpo de Gaara, y yo...yo me deje ir en el placer.

Reí.

Gaara puso mis pies en el piso y beso mi frente.

– Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – asentí sonrosada. Me debatía entre decirle lo del embarazo o contárselo luego. –

– Te amo también, Gaara.– el asintió y se agacho por mi ropa. Me puso mi sostén y me giro para abrocharle, luego paso mi blusa por encima de cabeza, y de nuevo me beso en la frente. Reí. –¿Estas practicando para cuando tengas una niña? – lo dije sin pensar. Gaara se tenso con mis bragas en sus manos, luego de unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza.

– Puede ser...– dijo simplemente. Sonreí.

Por lo menos no se altero como la última vez.

Alce mi pie para que pasara mis bragas, las subió lentamente por mis piernas y beso mi intimidad antes de subirlas por completo, e hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones.

Le di un beso en los labios. Gaara seguía desnudo.

– Será mejor que te cambies si no, no respondo...– Gaara rió. Feliz y despreocupado. Se miraba hermoso cuando reía así. Revolvió sus cabellos rojos con su mano y de nuevo, beso mi frente.

– Arreglare un poco mi cabello mientras te vistes. – Agarre un poco de agua en mis manos y refresque mi cara.

– Estas diferente.– dijo Gaara.– Como más feliz, no se. – le sonreí por sobre mi hombro.

– Te tengo a ti ¿No es razón suficiente para ser feliz? – Los ojos de Gaara brillaron.

– ¿Siempre, Sakura? – lo mire confundida – ¿Siempre serás así de feliz a mi lado?

– No...– recargue mi frente en la suya y bese sus labios. – Algún día seremos mucho mas felices...

Gaara cerro sus ojos y me agarro por la nuca, juntando nuestros labios en un beso, algo violento...necesitado.

– Saldré primero – dije cuando nos separamos.– Iré por mi bolso, te espero con Ino y Tenten.

Gaara asintió. Me dio un último beso en los labios. Salí de ahí con una sonrisa aun más grande, recogí mis cosas y llegue donde Ino y Tenten. Ambas me miraron con una sonrisa algo boba y rieron a carcajadas. Me sonroje. Era obvio que ellas sabían lo que paso.

– Nos vemos luego, Sakura – Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre y frunció el ceño. –Hueles a... – olfateo nuevamente mi cuello y retrocedí. Ino y Tenten contenían sus risas. La puerta que da al almacén se abrió y Gaara salió con el cabello más alborotado de lo habitual. – Olvídalo – Dijo Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada. – Hasta luego. – y se fue.

Las tres empezamos a reír una vez que, Sasuke, se fue.

– ¿Lista? – pregunto Gaara, abrazándome por detrás, sus manos reposando en mi estomago. Ino aplaudió y yo negué hacia ella. Hizo un puchero.

–Si, vamos.

* * *

Miércoles y Gaara, aun no sabía nada de mi embarazo. El fin de semana fue casi mágico. Reímos, platicamos e hicimos el amor muchas veces, más de lo normal. Sentía que arruinaría nuestra perfecta burbuja sacando lo del embarazo.

– Tienes que decirle a Gaara, Sakura – Ino me miro mal. Asentí sin mirarla. Ino resoplo-. ¡Sakura! – Me arrebato la bandeja que llevaba hacia la cocina. – Gaara tiene que saberlo… – Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. Ino suspiro y me abrazo. – Eres una llorona últimamente – dijo riendo un poco, cosa que hizo que yo riera también.

– Lo haré hoy, iré a su casa a decirle lo del embarazo…– Sentí la cabeza de Ino asentir sobre mi hombro. – Se va a asustar, Ino. – ella rió.

– Es normal, llevan poco tiempo…– me separo de ella, ya no lloraba pero tenia mis ojos húmedos aún. –…pero Gaara te ama, Sakura, ¡Por dios¡ El hombre esta loco por ti…– No sabes cuanto, quise decirle. – Vete de una vez, luego buscaras cualquier excusa para no ir, te conozco. Yo terminare el día por ti. – me quito el delantal y se lo puso ella. – Así aprovecho para estar más tiempo con Chouji.

Reí.

Me fui a la parte de atrás a recoger mis cosas. ¿Cómo sería la mejor forma de decírselo a Gaara? Oh, Gaara, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no estaba embarazada? Pues resulta que si, ¡Felicidades!

Resople.

Colgué mi bolsa en mi hombro y salí por la puerta que da al callejón, al abrir la luz de medio día me cegó por un momento, cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí, Sasuke, estaba parado frente a mi sonriendo.

– ¡Sasuke! – grite asustada llevando una mano a mi corazón.

– Hola, Sakura – sonrió contento, demasiado.

– Te vez muy feliz, Sasuke – le sonreí y empecé a caminar fuera del callejón.

– Tengo razones para estarlo – dijo detrás de mí.

– Me alegro por ti – hable sin voltear a verlo. – Bueno, que tengas lindo día…– me gire para despedirme de él, y un trapo blanco tapo mis fosas nasales. Patalee y tire manotazos al aire, pero Sasuke, era mas fuerte que yo. La sonrisa nunca dejo sus labios.

– Dulces sueños, Sakura – Esto iba a ser un verdadera pesadilla…la peor.

* * *

.

.

.

ohhh mi dios :O!,

Sakura embarazada :O?!, Y el loco de Sasuke :O?

Okaaay, creo que ya se viene el draaama xD! jaja chacachachaaaan!, ok soy pesima para los sonidos u.u! muero de hambre en esa profesión x3!

En un principio no pensaba poner a Sakura embarazada, pero oh que diablos, eso puede pasar xD si me paso a mi, pq no puede pasar en el fic, donde yo escribo las cosas que quiero que pasen :O? JAJAAJ, si, Isabella es producto del margen de error en los condones :P!, JHAJHA!, pero por algo pasan las cosas, dijo mi padre 8- ))!, en fin :D estoy desvariando muccho para distraerlas de todo el tiempo que tarde T.T!

Mi inspiración nos esta haciendo sufrir a todas, yo pienso que hay que rockearla haber si asi le entra miedo y se aparece mas por aqui x3, Ojo, a ella, no ami x3! jhajha...

En fin :D

Nos leemos luego, espero que sea pronto enserio x3!...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sentí algo rozar mi nariz. Una caricia sutil que recorría desde mi frente hasta llegar a mis labios, en los cuales la caricia duraba más tiempo. Sonreí. Gaara siempre me acariciaba mientras dormía.

– Se que estas despierta, Sakura…– mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer esa voz. Sasuke me sonreía recostado a mi lado. Me levante de un salto y gracias a dios, mi ropa seguía intacta.

Las imagines empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza. Sasuke sonriéndome al salir del trabajo. Sasuke caminando detrás de mí… Sasuke secuestrándome.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte desesperada. Yo tendría que estar con Gaara disfrutando o peleando con él, por la noticia del bebé, no aquí con Sasuke sonriendo… extraño. Su sonrisa me daba escalofríos.

– Estas en casa, Sakura. – Se levanto y rodeo la cama para llegar hasta mí. Di pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de él, pero muy pronto encontré una ventana a mis espaldas que me impidió seguir. – ¿Te gusta? – Me agarro por los hombros y me hizo girar para que viese lo que había a mis espaldas. – Siempre has dicho cuanto te gustan los espacios abiertos, y por eso te traje aquí.

Árboles y más árboles se extendían frente a mis ojos. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. Iba a llorar, no sabía por cuál razón llorar primero. ¿Por el secuestro? ¿Por Gaara? ¿O simplemente son las hormonas?

Sasuke seguía con sus manos en mis hombros, me sacudí un poco y sus manos hicieron presión en esa zona.

– Estas cansada – asentí.

– Quiero recostarme…– mi voz salio plana, sin emoción alguna.

Sasuke me llevo hasta la cama, donde me acosté y el se encargo de taparme con una sabana. Me gire dándole la espalda, no quería verlo. Necesitaba pensar en como salir de aquí o buscar ayuda. Escuche una risa divertida a mis espaldas pero no le tome importancia. ¡Púdrete, Sasuke!

– Iré a preparar la cena – contuve las ganas de gritar o brincar. ¿En que momento se acerco tanto a mí? Esas palabras me las susurro al oído. – Dulces sueños, Sakura…– dejo un pequeño beso detrás de mi oreja y me estremecí.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y limpie el área donde me besó.

– Tranquilo. – Me abrase a mi vientre – Tu papá nos sacara de esta, el nos quiere mucho…– mis ojos se cristalizaron –…el nos quiere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Y con eso como te sientes? – Gaara rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo se sentía? Como un estúpido bastardo.

– Mal, Doctora Senju – contesto suspirando.

Tsunade Senju, reconocida psicóloga asintió escribiendo en la libreta sobre sus piernas. Tenía una semana tratando a Gaara Subaku No, y su caso era de lo más peculiar. No tenía doble personalidad, ni bipolaridad, nada de eso. Su voz interior, por así llamarla, se debía a su infancia algo turbulenta. Su madre y su padre, lo hicieron algo inseguro, y luego la sociedad ayudo un poco. Era mejor para él refugiarse y hablar consigo mismo, pero luego sus platicas interiores "cobraron vida". Algo extraño y confuso, pero interesante. Claro para ella como psicóloga.

– ¿Se lo has dicho a ella? – Vio como el semblante de Gaara pasaba de abatido a feliz lentamente. Sakura, como él le dijo, era la persona que el amaba…desde siempre.

– No…– tallo el puente de su nariz y cerro sus ojos. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su pantalón, pero lo ignoro, aun quedaba media hora de sesión. – Ella sabe que no estoy preparado para tener hijos…

Tsunade asintió.

– ¿Cuál es el problema con los niños? ¿Temes no ser un buen padre? –

_Sabemos lo que pasara cuando eso pase…Sakura te cambiara. _

– Presiento que ella me cambiara, que me dejara de lado por su hijo…– Tsunade frunció el ceño.

– Sabes que también sería tu hijo, ¿Verdad? – Gaara asintió desviando la mirada – ¿Por qué te refieres a él solo como si fuera hijo de Sakura? ¿Te vez a ti mismo con Sakura?

Gaara echo su cabeza hacia atrás, tapo su cara con su antebrazo y pensó en Sakura y él frente al altar besándose con gente alrededor aplaudiendo.

Sonrió feliz.

– Si…

– ¿Formando familia? ¿Teniendo hijos?

Alzo la cabeza rápidamente y miro a la Dra. Senju a los ojos.

_¿Estas practicando para cuando tengas una niña? _

Recordó a Sakura y rió. Entonces imagino a Sakura sonriendo como siempre lo hacia, con una pequeña niña de cabello rojo o rosa en brazos, debajo del árbol de cerezos que había en su mansión… y ambas sonreían mirando hacia un lado. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se vio a él mismo, caminando hacia ellas con paso tranquilo. La niña corrió a él, extendiendo sus brazos al aire y gritando…

– _¡Papi! _

Y él sonrió, de igual manera que lo hacia Sakura yendo hacia ellos…feliz.

– ¿Cuál es tu temor, Gaara?

Gaara miró a la Dra. y suspiro antes de contestar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino estaba que se comía las uñas, literalmente. La mamá de Sakura llego de repente preguntando por ella, le marcaron a su celular y no contesto nunca. Era de noche y aun no tenía noticias de ella. Marco a Gaara y tampoco. Eso la alivio, tal vez estaban celebrando la noticia del bebé, pero la Sra. Haruno la miraba ceñuda frente a ella. Suspiro de nueva cuenta y hablo a la casa de Gaara.

– Hola, ¿Sra. Chiyo? – le sonrió tensa a la mujer tan parecida a su amiga, solo que con el cabello un poco más oscuro. – ¿Esta Sakura por ahí? – La sonrisa dejo poco a poco la cara de Ino y Hikari, se preocupo. – Ella salió como a las 11 de la mañana para aya, dijo que tenía que hablar con Gaara. ¿Esta Gaara ahí? – Tal vez se fueron a otro lado y la Sra. Chiyo no sabía nada. – Hey, hola, Gaara, ¿Me puedes pasar a Sakura? – silencio. – No…no esta aquí tampoco. – de repente no se escucho más, el teléfono fue colgado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hikari, agarrando por los hombros a Ino – ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Ino negó y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Trato de calmarse y marco a todas las personas que conocía Sakura.

– Tal vez fue con otra de sus amigas, o anda por ahí y se le paso el tiempo…– no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando un muy preocupado pelirojo entro por la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ino? – Hikari lo miró. Se le hacia conocido. – Buenas noches, Sra. Haruno. – la saludo con un apretón de mano. – No se si me recuerda, soy Gaara Subaku No, el novio de Sakura. – Hikari abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ese hombre era el escuálido y extraño novio de su hija en la preparatoria? Le regreso el saludo.

– Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Gaara. – le sonrió – Ahora me gustaría saber donde esta mi hija, vine a visitarla porque hace dos semanas que no se para por la casa, y bueno, la extraño…

Gaara asintió y se giro a ver a Ino que estaba pálida con el teléfono en la mano.

– ¿Quién fue la última persona en ver a Sakura? Podemos preguntarle si no sabe a donde iba o algo…– Ino negó.

– Yo estaba con ella hoy a medio día en el trabajo, como a eso de las 11, la convencí que fuera a tu casa – señalo a Gaara, este asintió – Tenía algo importante que decirte, pero ella no sabía como…– Gaara frunció el ceño ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar uno o dos días más? – y es todo. Se fue y yo me quede cubriéndola en el trabajo.

Gaara checo la hora en su celular, 7:46 p.m

– Ya marque a todos sus amigos y todos dicen lo mismo, que no la han visto este día, ni siquiera Naruto.

– Sakura no es de las personas que se van así como así. – Corroboro su madre – Por lo menos avisa donde estará.

– Bueno…– empezó Ino – hubo una vez que se perdió por casi 3 días, pero resulto estar con Gaara – Ino sonrió. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos recordando que Sakura, no era consiente cuando la llevo a su casa por primera vez.

– Si…bueno – carraspeo. – Se nos olvido avisarles – Ino alzo sus cejas sonriendo. – Pero como pueden darse cuenta, Sakura, no esta conmigo.

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, los tres giraron sus cabezas rápidamente hacia ahí esperando ver a Sakura, pero no…era Tenten.

– Es Tenten – dijo Ino con aire casi aburrido.

– También te quiero, amiga – Tenten rodó los ojos.

– Sakura esta desaparecida…– dijo sin rodeos Gaara. – ¿No tienes idea de donde pueda estar?

Tenten miró un momento a Ino y esta negó. No, Gaara aun no sabía nada del embarazo.

– Estuve con Neji todo el día, la mire por la mañana antes de que se fuera al trabajo, pero nada más.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio.

– Creo que lo mejor es salir a buscarla. – Tenten saco su celular para marcar a Neji. – Yo iré con Neji, Ino puedes ir con Gaara, y buscarla en el centro comercial o algo, Sra. Haruno, por cierto Hola – Saludo apenas – Usted se queda aquí por si Sakura regresa y luego nos avisa.

Todos asintieron.

– Iré llamando a la policía para reportarla como desaparecida. – El labio inferior de Hikari temblaba. Esa mañana que despertó, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, su esposo dijo que estaba algo paranoica porque Sakura no había ido a verlos, si bien hablaban con ella cada tres días, no era lo mismo. Su sentido de madre le decía que algo iba mal, que su hija la necesitaba, y cuanta razón había tenido. Su hija no aparecía.

Gaara respiro hondo y espero a Ino.

– Vamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿Tan mal estaba? – Sasuke sostenía mi cabello, la cena no había durada nada en mi estomago. – La próxima pediré algo para cenar o me puedes enseñar a cocinar… – seguí devolviendo la cena por el retrete. – Recuerdo que cuando éramos novios hacías unos pastelillos deliciosos.

Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo. Ya había acabado.

Me levante y enjuague mi boca.

– ¿Ya te sientes bien? Si quieres puedo llamar al algún medico de la cuidad para que venga a verte – toco mi frente y aparte su mano de un golpe. Sasuke rió – Antes buscabas mis caricias, Sakura. Antes me perseguías por todos lados. – dejo de sonreír – Antes eras tu quien me buscaba a mí, ¿Qué paso, Sakura? – su ceño se frunció. – ¡¿Qué paso?! – grito golpeando el espejo detrás de mí, su mano empezó a chorrear sangre.

– Era una niña, Sasuke, estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, no de ti. – Sasuke sonrió burlón. – A la única persona que he amado es a Gaara. – Sabía que al decir eso le iba a ir mal, pero era la verdad. Amaba con locura a Gaara, inseguro y todo, ella lo amaba.

– ¿Lo amas? – asentí. – Pues espero que te olvides de él, porque no lo volverás a ver…nunca. –Agarro mis mejillas con una mano, dejando sangre por ellas, mis labios quedaron algo alzados por la presión. – Eres mía ahora…– y me beso. Un beso rudo, amargo. Golpee su pecho y el solo río en mis labios. – ¿Sabes cuantas veces soñé con hacerte mía? Muchas y ahora por fin se hará realidad – palidecí cuando entendí sus palabras. Me agarro por la muñeca, manchándome de su sangre. Jale mi mano de su fuerte agarre pero era inútil, me saco poco a poco del cuarto de baño y me aventó algo rudo sobre la cama. Gatee hacia atrás asustada. Sasuke reía algo ido frente a mí. – Serás mía.

_¿Eres mía, Sakura? _

Recordé las palabras de Gaara, empecé a temblar y me abrase a mi misma. Sasuke se acerco lentamente a mí, disfrutando el momento, sabiéndose victorioso.

Se abalanzo sobre mis tobillos, me jalo dejándome recostada por toda la cama. Yo solo lloraba y pensaba en Gaara, que en cualquier momento llegaría y me sacaría de aquí, y que esto solo era una fea pesadilla.

– No me hagas daño…– mis sollozos apenas y me dejaron hablar claramente. – Por favor, no me hagas daño…– Sasuke me miro a los ojos y se puso a mi altura, quedando por completo encima de mi. Cerré mis ojos cuando se inclino sobre mi rostro. Me iba a besar. – Te amo, Gaara…–sentí sus dientes morder mis labios y me queje. Sus manos recorrían mi cintura rudamente. Rasgo mi blusa en el área del vientre y me acaricio, apretando con sus manos esa zona hasta llegar a mi cintura – No me hagas daño… – abrí mis ojos y el me miraba directo –…estoy embarazada.

Y las caricias pararon.

-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿No la encontraron?

Todos negaron.

Hikari soltó un sollozo.

– En su estado no es bueno que ande fuera tan noche ¿Y si le paso algo? – Tenten miraba a todos lados desesperada.

– ¿Su estado? – Pregunto Gaara – ¿Seguía sintiéndose mal?

Ino y Tenten se miraron. Ino suspiro.

¿Sería correcto decirle a Gaara? Se pregunto Ino…

– Sakura esta embarazada, Gaara…– contesto Tenten adelantándose a su amiga. – Es lo que ella te iba a decir hoy, pero…– su voz se quebró y se echo a los brazos de Neji.

Hikari soltó un grito mezclado con un sollozo.

Gaara se quedo sin aire, pálido y su pecho le dolía.

Entonces la imagen que antes se imagino, empezó a ponerse borrosa. Sakura y _su _hija poco a poco iban desapareciendo de su cabeza. La niña de cabellos rosas-rojizos ya no corría hacia él, estaba estática en su lugar mirando hacia atrás, hacia Sakura.

– _Muy tarde papi… - _

Y la imagen desapareció. Como si fuera un dibujo en papel, de repente fue borrado. Primero _su _hija, luego Sakura. Le dolía, aunque solo fuera una imagen en su cabeza, dolía pensar que tal vez fuera tarde. Lo último que su cabeza le proyecto fue a Sakura moviendo sus labios y un tenue _Te amare siempre_ retumbo en su cabeza.

– ¿Cuánto tiene? – pregunto entre feliz y angustiada, Hikari.

Ino y Tenten se miraron

– No sabemos, se estaba sintiendo mal y se hizo una de esas pruebas caseras – Ino asintió a las palabras dichas por Tenten – Salio positivo, ella aún no iba al ginecólogo, fue hace una semana o menos cuando se entero de su embarazo.

– Tenía miedo de tu reacción – Gaara miro mal a Ino – Bueno no miedo…– corrigió. – Estaba preocupada, por el poco tiempo que llevan y decía que todo esto era muy rápido y pronto y que tú ibas a asustar…– sorbió por la nariz, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos también. – Yo la convencí de que fuera verte – sus mejillas se humedecieron. – Lo siento, fue mi culpa – se lamento. – Ella quería esperar un poco, pero yo la obligue a que fuera…– tapo su rostro y se dejo caer en el sofá – Lo siento…– seguía.

La Sra. Haruno la abrazo por los hombros consolándola, se consolaban mutuamente.

Gaara miraba hacia enfrente. Poco faltaba para que fuera media noche y aún Sakura no aparecía.

– Iré a la policía para ver que se puede hacer…– hablo Neji. – Ino, creo que lo mejor es que tu también vallas, dado que fuiste la ultima en verla – asintió limpiando su rostro con sus manos.

– Kakashi…– todos miraron a Gaara, el cuál tenía el celular en su oreja – Sakura desapareció, necesito que pongas personas a buscarla, no se, contrata a alguien…pero necesito encontrar a Sakura y a _mi_…hijo.

– _¿Cuál es tu temor, Gaara?_

– _Que las personas que amo me abandonen…_

* * *

.

.

Ando inspirada *-*!, Todo gracias a sus hermosos reviews y especialmente por MarianitaUchiha, tenía como tres días sin entrar a fanfiction y entré y pum! Enserio Gracias :D ahorita me daré tiempo para contestarles como se debe (: pero bueno :D espero lo disfruten (:,

rompi mi regla de un cap por fic, pero no lo pude evitar :D aprovechare la inspiracion antes de que se vaya y escribire algun cap de otro fic :D!,

Nos leemos luego :D!,

Review ?


End file.
